


[TSN/NYSM/DE]Slowly（狼人AU，正文+番外一、二完结）

by Fayyyyy511



Category: Now You See Me (Movies), The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 05:06:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14325236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fayyyyy511/pseuds/Fayyyyy511
Summary: 配对：D/E分级：NC-17简介：丹总抢了小狼崽花朵，自己养大*严重警告*：轻微年龄操作，OOC，慎*其他*：梗来源@Rin丘丘 http://queshuideqiu.lofter.com/post/1d42ba77_ff984de





	[TSN/NYSM/DE]Slowly（狼人AU，正文+番外一、二完结）

1  
  
　　人生第一次Daniel体会到了冲动行事造成的后果，而那是足够毁灭性的。  
  
　　在看到自己的卧室被那只没成年的狼崽子破坏得面目全非后，Daniel几乎眼前一黑。  
  
　　这完全是灾难。  
  
　　“我要把你丢出去，”Daniel单手提溜着小狼颈后柔软的皮毛，举到自己眼睛那么高的位置，“别用这种眼神看着我，你根本就不会内疚，我猜你啃坏我枕头的时候绝对很得意。”  
  
　　偌大个城堡，Daniel真正满意的只有他这个房间的布置，长桌上镀银的烛台，床单上低调繁复的暗纹，墙壁上色彩柔和的绘画，三幅全部都是他上个月从温克沃斯家族举办的拍卖会上买下来的，现在唯一保存完整的就只有外边的木质画框了。  
  
　　狼崽子一动不动地任由Daniel揪着自己的脖子，泛着琥珀光泽的双眼盯着面前的成年狼人，呜咽个不停。  
  
　　Daniel挫败地把他扔到地毯上，看着他撒开短腿跑了。  
  
　　然后Daniel想到了一个一劳永逸的办法。  
  
　　希望它不要是个馊主意。  
  
　　Daniel抱着小狼崽进到房间里，把自己的长袍从他牙齿里抽出来，再伸了一根指头进了他的嘴巴。  
  
　　故意揉了揉他的舌根，Daniel满意地感受到指尖传来的刺痛。  
  
　　过了十分钟，通体白得发亮的少年含着手指一脸纯良地盯着分了能量给他的狼人。  
  
　　他还不会说话，还是和小毛团子时候一样在暗红的地毯上滚了一圈，鼻头轻轻地嗅了嗅四周，又朝Daniel咧咧嘴，喉咙里响着没有什么威慑力的咕噜声。  
  
　　只有一口小牙齿的他自然对谁都构不成威胁，Daniel饶有兴致地看着变身后的小家伙，蹲下去摸摸他深棕色的小软发，它们的手感和之前长在小狼身上的小绒毛很像，轻易地就让Daniel想到了先前在阿拉伯商人那里见过的绵白糖。  
  
　　“叫你什么好呢，小狗。”Daniel玩味地捏捏他的脸蛋，越捏越上瘾。  
  
　　他的父亲是那一片领地的头狼，Daniel一时兴起跟人挑战，最后抢走了别人的小儿子。  
  
　　悲愤的母狼用凄厉的嗓音低吼着幺子的名字，早被抛之脑后的音律又回荡在Daniel耳边。  
  
　　“Eduardo，”Daniel挑挑眉，理直气壮地为小狼崽冠上了自己的姓，“Eduardo Atlas。”  
  
  
  
2  
  
　　Daniel一般不叫Eduardo的名字，他要么喊他小狗，要么喊他小奶糖。  
  
　　通常心情不好的时候，Eduardo就是可以任其搓扁揉圆的小崽子。  
  
　　但凭他短短十几年的记忆和有限的认知范围，他还不清楚奶糖是种什么东西。  
  
　　他当然知道奶是什么。除了最常见的牛奶羊奶，Daniel给他搞来过母狼的奶水。那是因为一次雪夜的风暴，Daniel的城堡被吹破了半个角，Eduardo连人带床被埋进了成堆柔软的雪花里。Daniel把他刨出来时半点焦急都没有，只是随意地将退化成小狼崽的Eduardo夹到斗篷里的胳膊下，慢吞吞地往森林深处走去。  
  
　　等Eduardo恢复意识时他已经重新变回了人类的形态，凛冬下的夜晚黑漆漆一片，他睡在一间陌生的房子里的一张陌生的床上，壁炉里的火焰烧得通红，伴随着干柴噼啪的爆裂声，Eduardo看到了自己枕头左边的Daniel，和枕头右边的一头灰狼。  
  
　　Daniel习惯了不睡，此时却在斑驳的火光里背靠床栏闭目养神。Eduardo滴溜的大眼睛转得飞快，他察觉到了对方平时整齐的一头卷发变得糟乱，瞬间恶从胆边生的他盯上了放在自己脸颊边的那只手，舔了舔嘴里的两颗小尖牙，眼里闪过一丝不明显的红光，准备要对准Daniel的拇指咬一口。  
  
　　然后就被捏住脸了，Eduardo的嘴被迫在外力作用下嘟成了一个鸟嘴，Daniel的手指就是他叼住却还捣乱的小树丫。  
  
　　“把牙齿收起来，小狗，不然就拔掉。”比他大一百岁的狼人如是说，Daniel一点也没客气，使劲戳着少年柔软的牙床，把他欺负地话都讲不了，直到Eduardo藏起小狼牙。  
  
　　挣开桎梏的Eduardo捂着嘴眼泪都快掉下来了，哼哼唧唧地缩进被子里，又被拎着脖子抓出来。  
  
　　他冲罪魁祸首没什么威胁性地龇了龇牙，Daniel一把捞起这个倒霉孩子抱腿上，从旁边的矮桌上端了一碗看不出颜色的东西过来，凑到Eduardo嘴边，要他喝掉。  
  
　　温热的液体带着奶香，Eduardo又渴又饿，就着Daniel的手咕咚咕咚几口便解决了，然后讨好地伸着舌尖舔舔刚才他还想用来磨牙的手。  
  
　　被取悦的成年狼人奖励似的给他擦了嘴，顺便把Eduardo抱到床沿，给全身赤裸的小家伙穿起了衣服。从内衫，夹衣，衬裤，长筒袜，到革呢外套，再裹上层厚实的兽皮斗篷，Daniel系紧了Eduardo靴子上最后一条绑带，对他说，“我们该回家了。”  
  
　　路上Eduardo被Daniel搂在臂弯里，尽管他都差不多把头完全埋进Daniel的脖子里了，还是有雪水流到他的脸上并且迅速地在他的睫毛上结了层冰。  
  
　　不一会儿Eduardo的左眼就给黏住了，他呜呜地蹭Daniel颈间的皮肤，不停眨着右边的那只，不让两只眼睛都睁不开，却敏感地嗅到了空气里腥甜的味道。  
  
　　他好奇地从缝隙里望出去，另一只眼睛费力地窥探着被他们遗落在后头的景象。  
  
　　黑暗里有一间只被勾勒出大体轮廓的破败教堂，夜视下Eduardo看到了那头跟他现在一样，眼睛发光的母狼。  
  
　　母狼一瘸一拐的，一条腿上有不浅的伤口，血液滴落在雪地，狼群慢慢在她身后聚集，他们离她越来越远。  
  
　　走到雪停，天也亮了，Eduardo看到了掩映在雪松里的另一座城堡。  
  
　　“到家了，小奶糖。”Daniel放下他，厚厚的积雪一下子没过脚踝，踩在上面松松软软，发出的声响却让Eduardo牙疼。  
  
　　原来不止是母狼的血，Daniel的下巴上有一道刚结痂的抓痕。  
  
　　Eduardo攀到对方身上，对着那个伤痕舔来舔去。Daniel稳稳地托着少年的小屁股，走向敞开着的大门。  
  
　　后来他才知道，母狼是Daniel抓来给他喂食的。退化成狼崽的Eduardo削弱了她的攻击性，养回人型就得离开了。  
  
　　“她也有孩子要喂，动物的母性比你想的凶残。”Daniel轻描淡写，不用Eduardo开口就知道他在琢磨什么。  
  
　　他还不太会说话，口齿不清，Daniel也没有刻意去教，导致了Eduardo至今能标准吐出的读音都超不过十个。  
  
　　但他会念Daniel的名字，这三个音节滑动于Eduardo的唇齿，如同拨弄过里拉琴弦的甜美流畅。  
  
　　焕然一新的房子，人气寥寥。  
  
　　家的概念对于他们来说是异于常人的。  
  
　　他们可以迁居无数次，而每到一个新地方都能被视为回家。  
  
　　Daniel将之具象化为一个住所，Eduardo把它理解成了人。  
  
　　显而易见，他认为Daniel是他的家。  
  
  
  
3  
  
　　二十岁那年Eduardo知道了什么是糖。  
  
　　带着蜂蜜味的晶体，白花花的和他兽化的毛皮很像。  
  
　　Eduardo睁大了眼睛，抱着账本跟在Daniel后面，看着奴仆们把鼓囊囊又沙沙作响的口袋堆满整间库房。  
  
　　阴凉的地下室周围铺满干草，砂糖袋子一排排整齐地储放好。光着上身的男仆们迎着阳光陆续走出去，互相揩下彼此皮肤上残留的糖渍，再一一舔干净指缝。  
  
　　Daniel替他们捏造了一个莫须有的贵族身份，编造了他们的家族历史，让南方的国王深信阿特拉斯是一个古老的姓氏，并授予了Daniel爵位。  
  
　　Eduardo成了这位新子爵的唯一继承人，尽管Daniel看起来实在太过年轻而不至于会有一个这么大的儿子。  
  
　　国王把一些贸易区交给Daniel规管，Eduardo对来往的船只和马车产生了浓厚的兴趣，所以每次Daniel处理工作都带着他。  
  
　　当初的小狼人成长得飞快，即使面孔和躯体还未脱去稚气，但他已经聪明得让Daniel吃惊。  
  
　　鉴于他也有本账簿，Daniel就有理由怀疑Eduardo比自己还清楚他们家到底有多少枚金币。  
  
　　也许甚至精确到了零头。  
  
　　晚饭时Daniel把Eduardo抱到怀里，坐在红木长桌的主位，用一只国王亲赐的银勺子和他的继承人共享餐盘里的食物。  
  
　　主食是鹅肉苋菜粥和白面包，另一个盘子里盛着风干香肠和肉汁烤洋葱，一碗稠稠的是李子加胡椒和盐巴炖出来的汤水，Daniel还有一个高脚杯，里面装着Eduardo喝不到的白葡萄酒。  
  
　　“难吃。”Eduardo苦着脸抱怨，辛辣的香料冲得他眼泪汪汪。Daniel不为所动，继续舀了满满一勺的胡椒水果汤喂他，自己则愉快地品尝着甘醇的酒液。  
  
　　Eduardo看了眼低头装死的女仆们，认命地一口含下怪味的汤，在Daniel试图再给他来一勺的时候抢先拿起一个面包把自己的嘴堵住。  
  
　　鼓着腮帮子的Eduardo东西都没咽下去就在跟Daniel抗议，“No more soup.”  
  
　　热衷于欺负自己儿子的Daniel一点也不想收手，他放下银勺子，直接把手指伸到Eduardo嘴里，取出了他还嚼都没来得及嚼的面包块。  
  
　　“呜——”小狼崽要被弄哭了，他肚子里空空的，饿得胃疼。Daniel的手指刺激了Eduardo从小就很强的口欲，他不自觉地吮吸起了对方的两根指头。  
  
　　Daniel的眼神迅速地闪动了一下，他犹豫了一会儿，手指抽了出来。  
  
　　Eduardo委屈地看着他，不舍地舔舔唇。  
  
　　烛光下鲜嫩欲滴的嘴唇诱惑着Daniel在那上面落下一个吻，“你快点长大，小奶糖。”Eduardo听不懂这句话里的缱绻和渴望，Daniel温柔地用下巴蹭了蹭小崽子圆圆翘翘的鼻头，冒出的胡渣惹得Eduardo很想打喷嚏。  
  
　　长卷发的子爵终于好好地喂世子吃完了晚餐，Eduardo撑得要他抱着回卧室去休息。  
  
　　梦里的Eduardo睡得很香，这跟Daniel间接留在他嘴上的酒精有关。  
  
　　亲他一口就醉了，Daniel无奈地替深夜盗汗的小家伙换下潮湿的睡衣，再默默地考虑以后都不接触酒的可能性。  
  
  
  
4  
  
　　来这座城市久了，阿特拉斯子爵也就融入得愈发如鱼得水。  
  
　　Eduardo显然要比他的“父亲”更加活跃。  
  
　　这个时期的雄性狼人都会展现出好斗的那面，年轻小狼咬死壮年头狼这种事总是屡见不鲜。  
  
　　虽说昨天的Eduardo好像永远都跟第二天的没什么区别，Daniel也总是捕捉到那些属于他的小狗的变化，包括最微妙的细节。  
  
　　比如Eduardo在餐桌上对他提出的诉求。  
  
　　Daniel还是放弃对小家伙的重口味训练，他们面前碗里的是一份加了白糖和香草的苹果汁。或许是仆人偷懒，面粉里的麸皮少筛了几次，烤出来的面包有点硬，Eduardo皱着眉难以下咽，那只特制的银勺凑到对方的唇边，他家崽子并没有像之前的无数次那样乖乖地张嘴喝下由他喂来的东西。  
  
　　“费伊家的每个孩子都有自己的餐具。”Eduardo的脚一下一下规律地踢着桌子腿，连带烛火也有节奏地晃动了起来。  
  
　　这只小狗是他一手带大的，Daniel比谁都了解Eduardo，他按住少年在他腿上摇摇摆摆的身体，四两拨千斤，“你又不是我的孩子。”  
  
　　Eduardo抿抿唇，忍了，接着说，“塔列恩格家的每个人用餐都坐在自己的座位上。”  
  
　　“你姓塔列恩格吗？”Daniel嗤笑一声，他把Eduardo转过来正面对着自己，“你姓阿特拉斯。”  
  
　　“既然我不是你的孩子，那为什么我会姓阿特拉斯？”Eduardo就这么被Daniel简单的一句话惹恼了，他第一次反驳了这个人，虽然眼下他还坐在对方腿上，居高临下的姿态倒给了Eduardo不少勇气。  
  
　　话音刚落，Daniel的眼睛立刻变得深不可测，蓝色的瞳孔里隐藏着一个的风眼，牢牢地勾住Eduardo的注意。他拿过餐帕，漫不经心地替Eduardo擦着嘴角，想了想才回答，“不只是我的孩子才可以跟我姓的。”  
  
　　弱肉强食是人类世界和森林的共同法则，Daniel把Eduardo保护得太好了，难以想象地好，好到瞎子都能看出来而就Eduardo能心安理得地忽略。  
  
　　他完全拥有这个小东西，对方在自己的手掌心里长大，一点苦都没有吃过，现在Eduardo却想触碰他的底线。  
  
　　从没有被Daniel以这种目光注视过的Eduardo不自在极了，他想起来了几年前Daniel咬死一只麋鹿的样子。  
  
　　强壮的黑狼狠狠地咬断了长着漂亮犄角的生物，美丽的雄鹿倒在雪地里鲜血染红了一片。  
  
　　Eduardo握紧拳头，指甲陷进肉里。  
  
　　干净得看不出污渍的手帕被Daniel扔到餐桌下，他假装轻浮地笑了一下，捏住Eduardo小巧的下巴，不由分说地吻上了那两片花瓣似的嘴唇。  
  
　　他们经常会亲吻，但没有哪次的Daniel是带着这样浓烈的情色和占有欲的。他撬开了少年一口整齐的糯米牙，强硬地把舌头伸进去翻搅，纠缠Eduardo的舌根。小狼崽被他吻得喘不过气，一直挣扎不停，直到满脸通红地被放过。  
  
　　莫名给亲了一嘴口水的Eduardo委屈得就快哭了，他愤怒地盯着神清气爽的子爵大人，只后悔刚刚没拿尖牙咬他。  
  
　　“不仅是孩子，我的妻子也可以姓阿特拉斯。”Daniel笑得一脸意犹未尽。  
  
  
  
5  
  
　　当天晚上Eduardo说什么也不肯跟Daniel睡一张床了。  
  
　　“我不困。”坐在床尾长凳上的Eduardo只罩了一件宽松的白色丝绸睡袍，露出的锁骨和胸膛是比新鲜的乳酪还要白嫩的存在。  
  
　　Daniel几乎不可闻地叹了口气，他放下手里的那本通篇描写骑士和玫瑰故事的长诗，走到Eduardo的脚尖前，“小狗狗。”  
  
　　小家伙今天从城南一路跑到了城北，再绕了整整一大圈回来，现在眼睛都快睁不开了，还一副犟得要死的样子。  
  
　　“小奶糖，小宝贝。”Daniel口头调戏上瘾，揉揉Eduardo凌乱的棕发，蓬松的手感让他以为自己在摸的其实是兽化了的狼崽子。  
  
　　Eduardo毫无威慑力地瞪了他一眼，想把那只烦人的手打开，下一秒就被Daniel扑倒在了床上。  
  
　　“起来，Daniel！”Eduardo真的生气了，和枫糖浆一个颜色的瞳仁里闪过一道道的光芒，亮出的狼牙被夜色渲染得尖锐。  
  
　　那双钴蓝的眼睛里看不出喜怒，Daniel脸上的表情却是玩味。他故意伸出舌头去舔他家小奶糖全身上下最锋利的武器，右手里也不安分地从腰线往下把玩Eduardo肉乎乎的臀瓣，满意地看着对方气红了脸蛋。  
  
　　“我说过，不准对我露牙齿，”Daniel的鼻尖抵住Eduardo的，湿热的呼吸流连在他们之间，“不要逼我掰断它们。”  
  
　　Eduardo鼻腔里都是Daniel的味道，和松木和针叶林很像。他一点点地把尖齿收了回去。  
  
　　成年狼人奖励般地亲了亲Eduardo的额头，没等Eduardo反应过来就转化成了狼型，跃到床下，趴在离Eduardo最近的角落。  
  
　　骤然失去压力的少年渐渐缓过神来，Daniel貌似不理他了，自顾自地在地毯上睡成一团。  
  
　　Eduardo默默地爬到枕头边，用被子把脑袋捂了个严实，不再去多想任何事。  
  
　　第二天Daniel跟什么都没发生过一样，照顾Eduardo起床，按平时那样帮他漱口擦脸穿衣服系鞋子。  
  
　　不同的是早餐时女仆替他拉开的长桌另一边和Daniel遥遥相对的椅子，和面前全新的餐盘和银勺。  
  
　　清晨的风把窗边的纱帘吹来，Eduardo听不清对面的男人在和仆人说什么，也看不清他的脸，没由来地心情一阵烦躁。  
  
　　因此他没有解决完他的早餐，枉费Daniel一大早就给他准备好一切的心意。  
  
　　接下来连着几天都是Eduardo一个人睡他们共同的床，而兽化的Daniel睡地板。Eduardo没办法忽视这个，可当他喊Daniel的名字时，又得不到回应。  
  
　　他突然被冷落了，而这显然是Daniel想给他的惩罚。  
  
　　再也不能忍受下去，终于在一个半夜，变成一只雪白绒毛团子的Eduardo扑进了Daniel的怀里，浓密纯黑的毛发让Eduardo感到安全。  
  
　　难得睡了一个好觉的Eduardo天亮时发现他们已经睡到了厚厚的被毯里，阳光透过Daniel卷长的黑发缝隙洒在他的脸上，那张轮廓深邃的面孔放大在Eduardo眼前，他怯生生地伸手摸了摸Daniel下巴上冒出的胡渣，体会到了熟悉而扎手的触感。  
  
　　“Daniel。”Eduardo轻轻地叫了声对方。  
  
　　“嗯。”  
  
　　这次Daniel没再把他当作空气。  
  
　　冷战五天后，城堡里所有东西都恢复原样，包括餐桌上永远只会出现一副的餐具和只有一把被使用的座椅。  
  
  
  
6  
  
　　最近Eduardo的个子蹿得很快，可就是不长肉。抱着骨头一天比一天硌手的小家伙，Daniel觉得趴在他身上的人其实是一片羽毛。  
  
　　“想去森林里吗？”Daniel一把握住少年就要揍到他眉骨的小拳头，一边压制对方不断乱踢的两条腿，问到。  
  
　　狼人血液里的兽性在快速成长期往往不那么容易控制，Eduardo做得不错，至少他没有伤害过其他人。  
  
　　所以Daniel成了他的唯一受害者。  
  
　　他热衷于和Daniel较量，撕咬打闹，Eduardo经常半夜攻击搂着自己睡觉的成年狼人，再被收拾得精疲力竭过后沉沉入眠。  
  
　　本着不能跟小孩子计较心态的Daniel，忍着要暴打Eduardo一顿的想法，按着被擦破皮的伤口，Daniel隔着被子拍了下小崽子的屁股。  
  
　　“去森林？”Eduardo难耐地扭动着想挣开名为Daniel的人型锁链，可男人有劲的手臂像一条藤蔓把他牢牢钉在原地。  
  
　　“春天了，”Daniel的嗓音里带着些荒诞的梦幻，他望向绿茵茵的窗外，“可以抓独角兽给你吃。”  
  
  
  
7  
  
　　骑在马背上的Eduardo还是有点不明所以，离他几尺远的Daniel反倒很悠闲。  
  
　　——但独角兽是圣灵啊……他把这句话咽进了肚子里。  
  
　　也是传说。没有人遇到过，更别说打来吃了。Eduardo只佩服Daniel比他还天马行空的想象力。  
  
　　都是活了一个多世纪的年龄了，按照人类标准，老早就该被埋进墓地。  
  
　　然而Eduardo并不知道Daniel会活多久，好像从最原始的记忆里，他就和现在没什么变化，所有的细节都完美地和过去对得上，不管是外在的面貌还是内在的脾性。  
  
　　Daniel就是Daniel，不会老也不会死。  
  
　　先对方一步跳下马，Eduardo不想跟之前一样被抱来抱去。  
  
　　三两步跳到Daniel身后，学他把马栓到树干再打个活结，然后被牵到丛林深处。Eduardo没来过这片林子，整座城池都被他走了遍，可还是没找到过这里。  
  
　　幽绿的树叶遮盖了大部分的日光，在看不见的地方总是传出声响，Eduardo有种错觉，是有一群大大小小的动物跟在不远处观察，随时要扑上来赶走入侵者。  
  
　　恰好他们来这儿又不是要干什么好事，Eduardo紧张地放轻了脚步。  
  
　　“坐到那边的树底下去，”Daniel松开了他的蜜糖的手，对方不解地拿大眼睛看向自己，犹豫了，他继续说，“走过去，小奶糖。”  
  
　　穿着精细的纤瘦少年听话地坐在那颗有着茂盛绿叶和粗大枝干的古树下，Daniel把手指放在嘴唇上对他做嘘声的动作，Eduardo懵懂地点点头。  
  
　　一眨眼Daniel就不见了，Eduardo茫然地环顾四周，听了会儿鸟虫叫，逐渐变得无聊。  
  
　　他靠在树干上，粗糙的树皮磨得后背有点疼，漫长的冬天已经过去了，他身上的面料都很单薄。  
  
　　应该是到了正午，阳光暖洋洋地照到他的头顶，Eduardo想起去年Daniel带他去的温泉，也是这么温暖。  
  
　　他睡着了，脑子里昏昏沉沉，迷糊间感到有什么在向他靠近。  
  
　　一个绝对有分量的物体落到了他的膝盖上，Eduardo睁开眼睛，首先看到的就是一支笔直灰白的角，平滑又带有光泽。他吃惊地哇了一声，低头看到了全身覆盖着绒白细毛的美好生物，正好两只黑溜溜的眼睛跟自己的对了上。  
  
　　他试着用手摸了一把独角兽的脑袋，屏着鼻息不敢吓走对方，谁知道他乖的不得了，温顺地蹭Eduardo的腿弯。  
  
　　时间仿佛在下个刹那停止了，Eduardo毫无防备，一阵巨大的冲力和撞击让他的身子麻了一半。发生得太快他甚至没看清，只瞥见了一抹乌黑的残影。  
  
　　腿上的重量瞬间消失，Eduardo听到惊心的利物刺入皮肉的钝挫声，清新的世外被血液的腥气给污浊。  
  
　　上帝，他难以置信地看着变成一具尸体的生灵，鲜红热乎的血蔓延到了他的脚边，Eduardo站起来堪堪后退了好几步。  
  
　　Daniel咬死了他。  
  
  
  
8  
  
　　独角兽的眼神和以前那只可怜的麋鹿一样，绝望地等待生命流逝，发出的哀鸣也无济于事。  
  
　　对着眼前的男人，Eduardo心底升起一股强烈的恐惧，“为什么？”  
  
　　“你在怕，我的小家伙？”Daniel的嘴唇和下巴都是新鲜的血液，他安抚式地微笑，却在红色里显得可怖。  
  
　　Eduardo感觉不到自己的腿了，它们都僵硬得像是在泥土里生了根。  
  
　　他随手擦了擦沾上的血迹，拦腰将人抱离地面，走到了独角兽尸体旁边。  
  
　　“他们只在闻到处子的味道后出现，”Daniel的声线中包含了未知的喑哑，Eduardo本能地颤抖了一下，之后被搂得更紧，“他们会装得弱小无害，然后把这个东西，”Daniel顿了顿，牵引着Eduardo的手去摸那支暗沉下来的角，“捅进你的肚子里，抢走你的贞洁，再要了你的命。”  
  
　　“小奶糖，他们的神圣都是用生命浇灌出来的。”Daniel细细地亲吻Eduardo的耳朵，游移到了脖子，嫣红的樱花绽放在了Eduardo颈间白皙的皮肤。  
  
　　傍晚他们骑了一匹马回家，另外一匹的背上驮着Daniel的猎物。  
  
　　阿特拉斯子爵将难得的独角兽角献给了国王，肉留着做了晚饭，内脏全部扔给了仆人饲养的猎犬，最后皮毛裁成了披风，穿到了Eduardo身上。  
  
  
  
9  
  
　　当晚Eduardo做了一个诡异的梦。  
  
　　那里面有幽暗的树荫，飘渺的迷雾，风吹过来树叶沙沙作响，朦胧的雾气依旧没有散开，藏在其中的景象却变得清晰。  
  
　　兽化的Daniel残忍地咬断了独角兽的脖子，迷人的生物在他身下变成冰冷的躯壳。  
  
　　那头黑狼抬起眼睛，其中沉淀着蓝色的漩涡让Eduardo不由自主地发颤，颈部的鬃毛有鲜红一点点地从发根滴落，在足边溅开朵朵艳丽的血花。  
  
　　狼人放弃了仍有余温的尸体，一跃扑到了他身上，Eduardo想要尖叫，却一点声音也发不出。  
  
　　尖利的狼牙抵在Eduardo的喉咙，他的脖子细到Daniel一口就可以完全含进嘴里，Eduardo感觉自己的动脉马上就会被黑狼咬破。  
  
　　“不要，不要。”Eduardo抽搐不止，后背僵挺着绷紧，随即一道闪电劈中了脊椎，他的瞳孔皱缩，耀目的白光绽开在眼前。  
  
　　半夜Eduardo浑身汗湿着醒了过来。  
  
　　他脑子里浑浑噩噩，不清楚发生了什么，只觉得到处都黏糊糊的，想要冲洗干净。  
  
　　下腹陌生的酸软和空虚让他无措又恐慌，Eduardo动了动被箍得死紧的肩膀，发现他哪里都没力气。  
  
　　“嗯……”太糟糕了，他的皮肤因为燥热而泛红，不一会儿就和发高烧了似的，他只能跟Daniel求救，“Dan……Danny。”  
  
　　Daniel也睡得不安稳，怀里像抱了一个滚烫的火炉，听到小家伙的呼唤就立刻睁开了眼睛。  
  
　　卧室里弥漫着一些若有若无的气味，Daniel点燃了床头的蜡烛后，看到了烧得比焰火还红的小狼崽。  
  
　　这不是生病。Daniel隐约猜到了一点，他掀开了Eduardo盖的被子，小狗的睡衣全部都被汗水打湿。  
  
　　“呜呜……”Eduardo可怜兮兮地扯着湿透的布料，焦糖溢满的眼睛眨也不眨地望着Daniel。  
  
　　当熟悉的热流快速涌向下身，Daniel想到了也许他的宝贝在经历早晚都得经历的事情。  
  
　　额前的血管一突一突地跳动，他的神经绷得像一根拉紧的弦，Daniel听见了自己加速雷动的心跳。  
  
　　抱起了没骨头的少年坐到他的腿上圈进手臂，Daniel用食指刮掉了Eduardo鼻梁上的汗珠，再拨开前面几缕发丝，低声细语，“小可怜。”  
  
　　“好难受，Daniel，我快死了。”本来就是被他养大的，从小就积累着的依赖感都尽数倾泻，Eduardo又变成了当初话都不会说的小孩子，除了缠着Daniel撒娇什么也不会。  
  
　　闻言Daniel勾起嘴角，他宠溺地吻了吻Eduardo湿润的下唇，一只手悄悄地从睡袍下摆里探了进去。  
  
　　干燥的手掌游走过Eduardo光裸的大腿，捏捏依然软弹的臀肉，再来到前方，握住了那根滑腻腻的小东西。  
  
　　“呀……Dan，Dan，啊——”Eduardo被抓住了要害，分在Daniel两侧的腿不可抑制地抖动着，却又在男人手里颤巍巍地把自己敞得更开。  
  
　　Daniel没有怜惜他的奶糖，他开始替Eduardo手淫，用他平时对自己做这个的力道摩擦对方才刚学会站起来的小棍子，带着点恶狠狠的意味。  
  
　　指腹上粗砺的茧磨疼了Eduardo的阴茎，Daniel直接把小家伙娇嫩的茎头剥出来捏住，刺激微张的小细缝往外吐汁水，黏腻地流了他一手。Eduardo没受过这个，被欺负地哭了起来，“不要，疼，停下来，呜呜呜，求你了，Dan……Danny，Danny。”  
  
　　奶声奶气的哭腔听得Daniel欲火焚身，他更加过分地玩弄Eduardo，指甲刺入不住冒水的铃口，戳动挑逗。  
  
　　“嗯，嗯……啊！！”Eduardo仰起细长的脖颈，优美得像一只濒死的天鹅，尖细的吟泣充斥在耳边，Daniel感觉到了手心浓稠的湿意。  
  
　　这还不够，对Daniel来说，这显然是不够的。  
  
　　他拉下Eduardo宽大的衣领，让这具青涩的身体完全暴露在自己面前。汗水接触到了夜里的寒气变得冰凉，Eduardo打了个冷颤，缩进Daniel的胸膛。Daniel一直都承认自己对Eduardo的欲望。他忘了是从多久开始的，或许对方第一次分化成人型那刻起就有零星的火种埋在了他的心里。  
  
　　“小奶糖，小Edu……”情欲烧得他嗓子疼，Daniel把掌心的精液抹到了Eduardo单薄的前胸，一遍遍叫那个专属于他的昵称。纯白的衣料堆积在Eduardo的腰间，Daniel轻易地撕开了那块名贵的丝绸，让少年如初生婴儿般地一丝不挂，彻底变成最初的模样。  
  
　　原本Daniel也不是有多么沉迷情爱，唯一不可磨灭的邪念都是对Eduardo一个人，而它随着小狼崽的成长与日俱增，每天起床Daniel都需要比前一天更强的自制力来控制自己要吃掉那人的念想。  
  
　　他等得够久了。心脏的某个角落藏着一座休眠的火山，底下全是咕咚沸腾着的爱欲，Daniel只担心有天它们会剧烈地爆发，再灼伤了对方。  
  
  
  
10  
  
　　Eduardo光溜溜地被抱在他的膝盖上，脸颊红扑扑的，刚刚高潮过，眼里还是迷茫着的。他不自觉地舔了舔自己的嘴唇，脑袋一片空白。  
  
　　然后左边的小红点被Daniel含住了，他感受到吸吮的力度，以及蹭在下颌的黑卷发，痒痒的。  
  
　　“你在做什么，Daniel？”软糯的口音传到耳朵里，他正在把那颗小奶头舔得像硬硬的小石子。Daniel的双手顺着腰线向下，摸到了Eduardo挺翘的屁股，两瓣臀肉被他握着捏来捏去，再往外掰开。  
  
　　异物进入了身体，Eduardo睁大眼睛，“Daniel，Daniel？”  
  
　　那是他的手指，Daniel把它刺进了Eduardo体内的入口。  
  
　　“Edu，Dudu。”Daniel叫着他，却没说其他的，而是把指节越插越深，直到Eduardo感觉到了奇怪的东西。  
  
　　有什么湿湿的浸润了那处私密，Daniel的指头好像带着魔力，Eduardo期期地呻吟起来，又充满了疑惑，“Dan……Daniel？拿出去，别……”  
  
　　为了增加繁衍几率，能生育的狼人不只有雌性。Daniel碰到Eduardo后穴里的另一个开关，他知道里面是小家伙可以怀孕的地方。  
  
　　看来这就是Eduardo成熟得慢的原因了，Daniel的动作急迫了很多，他用力顶开了那个小肉缝，深深地插进去搅弄，里面又紧又热，才几下就被玩得湿漉漉地淌出水。  
  
　　“啊，啊！Daniel！”Eduardo细细地尖叫。太过怪异，他觉得自己可能还在做噩梦。  
  
　　说不清到底是舒服还是难受，Daniel多加了一根手指，抬头吻住Eduardo的嘴。  
  
　　又是那种狂风暴雨的亲吻，Eduardo的注意力分了大半到口腔和唇舌，下面愈发不设防备，三根手指扩张开了紧致的甬道，Daniel解开了裤头，把坚硬得发痛的阴茎握在手里撸动。  
  
　　硕大的顶端捅进去时，Eduardo终于用狼牙咬伤了Daniel。  
  
　　但他看起来毫不在意，还继续跟对方分享那份血腥。  
  
　　Eduardo像个不听话的孩子又哭又闹，阻止巨物将他劈成两半，可扑腾着却更方便了那根滚烫东西的侵犯。  
  
　　进不去了，小家伙的内腔浅浅的，除非撞进最深处的小口里，再也没办法挺入。Daniel还有一截根部滞留在外面，潮湿柔软的肉壁吸得他头皮发麻，想不管不顾地贯穿他的奶糖。  
  
　　“别哭，”Daniel亲昵地吻走Eduardo脸上的眼泪，手掌在背后轻抚安慰，“没关系的，我在爱你。”  
  
　　他抬着Eduardo的小屁股试着律动，被私处包夹的美妙实在是诱人，Daniel都把那两团绵软揉出了指印，最终才没有失去理智。  
  
　　还是疼他的，知道第一次总得吃苦头，Daniel也不忍心。  
  
　　他们保持着最缓慢的速度，等待磨人的快感阵阵袭来。Eduardo已经没在哭了，而是矛盾地捂着肚子，一面希望Daniel停下，一面希望他能多给些。  
  
　　小狼崽尝试在Daniel挺进的时候下坐，只做了一次就疼得一抽一抽的。  
  
　　Daniel顿住了，刚刚那下让他戳到了一片湿腻的沼泽地，只是浅尝辄止也足以乱掉呼吸。  
  
　　吃着他的甬道在规律地收缩，小嘴咬着粗大的柱身翕合，越来越多甜蜜的体液被操了出来，Daniel用力捅了几下把Eduardo送上巅峰，不动了。  
  
　　初次经受这个，Eduardo骑在那根狰狞的肉棒上哽咽，私处像不是他的了，抽缩得那么快，小溪一样的淫水汩汩喷出，Eduardo攀着Daniel的脖子承受着这份超过的快乐。  
  
　　Daniel等着Eduardo结束后退出了对方湿软的体腔，他搂着Eduardo翻了个身，覆到小家伙的上面，并拢那双细白的腿，插起了细腻的腿根，再把灼热的精液射在其间。  
  
　　做完了全部，Eduardo困得睡着了。Daniel看了眼就要放亮的天空，才发现蜡烛早已燃尽。  
  
  
  
11  
  
　　Eduardo对Daniel说昨晚他们做的是妓院里才会做的事。  
  
　　一口水差点没喷出来的Daniel满头雾水。  
  
　　睡了一个早上的狼崽子恢复了精神，他扑进了Daniel怀里，对着食物狼吞虎咽。  
  
　　午后的晴天风和日丽，阳光给Eduardo的脸颊镀了一层金色。  
  
　　Daniel眼底都是笑意，把吻印在了先前的痕迹，重新覆盖上去。  
  
　　“这是丈夫对妻子做的事。”  
  
  
  
FIN

 

番外一  
  
  
       Daniel很喜欢做那件事。  
  
　　有时会在白天，但大多是在晚上，把Eduardo摆成各种姿势，用胯间的巨物一遍遍顶进Eduardo最柔软的地方。  
  
　　Eduardo还小，成人第一天就稀里糊涂地把贞洁给了Daniel，后来这样的事又没少做，以至于从来都不知道要为此而羞耻。  
  
　　所以他喜欢东问西问。  
  
　　“Daniel，Dan……你在，啊——在弄哪里呀？”Eduardo咬着自己一根手指努力不发出太大声音，他感觉这次的Daniel和以往都不太一样。  
  
　　他还是被男人抱在腿上欺负，壮硕紫黑的肉棒迅速地埋进来又抽出去，交媾的气味从两人结合处蔓延开，甜得发腻。Daniel的喘息乱得一塌糊涂，蓝色瞳仁里泛过的狠意吓到了Eduardo。  
  
　　小腹突然一个激灵，Eduardo期艾地呻吟了声。Daniel捅进来的东西戳到肚子里陌生的部位。  
  
　　“哎……啊，啊，疼了，Daniel——”  
  
　　习惯了原本长度的腔道一下子被攻击了脆弱的深处，Eduardo忍着体内的酸麻和不适，手掌撑着Daniel的腹部，试图不让他碰那个奇怪的位置。  
  
　　胀大的茎头磨蹭着小崽子里面湿嗒嗒的小软口，他的欲望还没有纾解。Eduardo没被插过最深处的肉腔，只碰碰颈口都怕得私处绞紧了Daniel，寸步难行。  
  
　　“别，求……嗯，别顶了。”Eduardo讨好地亲吻Daniel布满细密汗珠的额发，绵软的奶音可怜兮兮的。  
  
　　被弄得疼了也不反抗，委委屈屈地跟人撒着娇。  
  
　　可这只会让Daniel的理智被欲望火焰炙烤得更快融化。他死死地扣住了Eduardo的腰，上下耸动的时候不断抬起和按下，每次都撞在那个越来越湿的入口。  
  
　　得不到回应的Eduardo只好吮着自己的食指，当作慰藉。Eduardo发出模糊的鼻音，眼圈都红了，蓄着泪亮晶晶的棕眼睛没什么焦点地盯着正在摆弄他的男人。  
  
　　有东西在不断地堆积，从下面升起的热流在他肚子里来回蹿动，Eduardo回过了神，那种奇怪的感觉好像更明显了，他皱着一张脸，“别顶……别，别——啊，要出来了，顶出来了，呜，Dan……啊！”  
  
　　黏腻温热的甜水一股一股地从小穴里喷涌而出，Eduardo尖叫着，眼泪和汗水砸在Daniel的手臂上。他的奶糖让他操吹了。  
  
　　被捣弄着的嫩肉因为充血而变得松软，凹陷的缝隙微张着一阵阵吐水，给了他以可乘之机。  
  
　　Daniel安慰了哭泣着的小家伙，轻柔的爱意绕满了整个胸腔，哑着嗓子边亲边哄，“不要哭，没关系。”但下身的动作依然一点也没放慢，反而愈加粗暴。  
  
　　“太，太多了……啊，Dan，Dan，”Eduardo敏感地咬紧了Daniel又胀了一圈的那根，他这次太用力了，Eduardo高潮还没结束，“呜，又来了，Dannnn——”淫水随着Daniel的抽插带出体外，两个人连结的地方湿泞不堪。  
  
　　“因为你喜欢这个，”Daniel顿住粗喘，感受穴壁自发的收缩，他快了，“你的身体在告诉你你很舒服，舒服了就会有溪水从你肚子里流出来。”  
  
　　“是么？”Eduardo苦恼地摸了摸自己平坦的下腹，认真地思考着Daniel的话，“里面有条小溪吗？”  
  
　　他的身体介于少年和青年之间，在情欲的催化下会有成熟的美感。Daniel把拇指塞到Eduardo的嘴里看他自顾自地吸了起来，另一只手覆到小狼崽的前胸，坏心地捏那颗粉色的小石子，不时揉压乳晕画圈，下身却也一颗都没停地插弄着Eduardo滑溜溜的甬道。  
  
　　操干持续得太厉害，Eduardo瑟缩着讨饶，含着指头话也说不清楚，咽不下的口水流了一下巴，“你太快了，Danny。”  
  
　　月圆之夜狼族总是冲动的，心底仿佛有魔鬼的声音不断在耳边诱惑Daniel彻底贯穿这个从小被自己养到大的宝贝，让他为自己付出一回。  
  
　　哪怕只要一点点，鉴于自己从来就没有从对方那里得到过什么。  
  
　　Daniel也是乱了理智，他第一次对Eduardo过分，不管他的奶糖受不受得了，把粗壮的肉茎尽数没入Eduardo窄小的内里，囊袋被挤压在两人相贴的股间，Eduardo像突然遭到攻击一样尖叫。  
  
　　龟头又大又烫，顶破阻隔的肉瓣膜，终于完全占据了对方的最深处。Daniel眼睛里原本的蓝色被猩红替代，他恶狠狠地用看到手猎物的方式看Eduardo，动作里也透着未知的残忍。  
  
　　还没被这么弄过的小家伙又怕又痛，他感觉Daniel刺穿了他的肚皮，那根棍子把肚子里的脏器都搅碎了几遍。他没力气乱动，只好低头看看到底为什么会这么疼。  
  
　　平滑的小腹居然被顶得凸出了一块，Eduardo以为看错了，过了一会儿又冒出来了，就在离肚脐一个指甲盖的距离。  
  
　　他哆嗦着把手放到那上面，摸到了硬硬的东西就跟掌心隔了层薄薄的肌肉。  
  
　　这实在是有点恐怖。Eduardo张着嘴大口呼吸，里面很胀，Daniel的性器像烧红的铁棍，一下接一下，精准地刺进他的小花苞，不一会儿就被撞得痉挛着吐了花蜜，淫靡黏绵的声响在深夜里分外明显。  
  
　　夹着自己的腔道一阵阵地抽紧，Daniel低喘着扣住Eduardo的腰。  
  
　　没有手指堵着嘴，小狼崽终于哭唧唧地哼出了声，听不出到底是痛苦还是快乐的呻吟，Daniel凑过去吻掉了Eduardo的泪。  
  
　　“又摸到了……”恍惚地按了按肚子里不属于自己的部分，Eduardo颤抖地绷直了腿，红通通的阴茎翘得老高，他试着用另一只手抚慰它，学Daniel对自己做的那样，只揉湿湿嫩嫩的龟头，没几下就被刺激得软了腰。  
  
　　“Danny，我害怕。”Eduardo想射精，Daniel也想，但都还差点。  
  
　　小家伙被欺负久了已经很累了，抽抽搭搭地哽咽着，情绪也有些低落。  
  
　　不上不下地状态要把Daniel逼疯，Eduardo一这样他就心软了，最后吃苦的还是他自己。  
  
　　Daniel叹了口气，抬着Eduardo的小屁股让自己滑了出来，淫水失禁般地流到Daniel腿上，Eduardo期艾地连叫了几声Daniel的名字。  
  
　　失去支撑的狼崽子倒进Daniel的怀里，他们侧躺在宽敞的床上，Eduardo眼圈哭得有些红，可怜巴巴地吸吸鼻子，琥珀做的眼睛里倒映出Daniel削尖的轮廓。  
  
　　一次几乎可以算是失败的交合，即使都还硬着，可也没了兴致。  
  
　　Eduardo看Daniel不说话，往人怀里蹭蹭，软着小哭腔问，“你生气了吗？”  
  
　　无言地低头看着自家狼崽蓬松松的发旋，Daniel捏捏Eduardo的腰，反问到，“为什么要生气？”  
  
　　“因为这里还硬着……”  
  
　　不怕死地握住Daniel的性器，Eduardo想起刚刚它是怎么给自己带来完全陌生的感受的。  
  
　　“我不生气，”Daniel无可奈何地收紧了手臂，眼里还有蹿动的火苗，“这个只是，一点小麻烦。”  
  
　　Eduardo不解地眨了眨眼睛，好像没看出来Daniel正不动声色地在为这次的低契合度而烦躁着。  
  
　　他生涩地动了几下手指，手里坚硬的阴茎让他不自觉地升起了些微的渴望，Eduardo舔舔唇，决定转移话题。  
  
　　“Daniel，”小家伙巴望着还在平复中的男人，“这里……”  
  
　　Eduardo摸摸肚皮。  
  
　　“是可以怀宝宝的地方吗？”  
  
　　浓烈的求知欲盛满了那一双漂亮的眼睛。Daniel跟他说过经常做这个就会结奶崽在里面，Eduardo不确定Daniel是不是骗他的。  
  
　　Daniel又好气又好笑，Eduardo根本不明白这些问题对一个没得到满足，情欲高涨的正常男性来说意味着什么。  
  
　　“没有种子撒进去，所以没有宝宝，”Daniel的手指往下别有用心地戳了戳似乎肿起来了的小嘴，伸进产道里来回抽插了几下，“弄进那里会不舒服吗？”有可能是小家伙还没发育好。  
  
　　“嗯，疼。”  
  
　　“第一次都是会疼的，之后不会了。”Daniel在心里补充了一句，还要他不排斥才行。  
  
　　男人的手温柔地呵护着才受到粗暴对待过的小肉洞，Eduardo像只母猫一样被弄得舒服地小声呻吟着。  
  
　　“那里面是什么感觉？”  
  
　　“像……刚烤好的樱桃馅饼。”  
  
　　疑惑地看着瞎用比喻的Daniel，他的脸颊透着薄薄的红晕，掩藏在了烛火下。  
  
　　然而Daniel看起来无比正经，下面逗弄的手指也分走了Eduardo的大部分注意，他只好迷茫地点点头，一时之间也不知道要说点什么回应，只有断续的咿咿呀呀冒出喉咙。  
  
　　很快，Eduardo舒服地高潮了，他在Daniel身下展开了身体，每个细胞都抗议着困倦，没一会儿就沉沉地睡了过去。  
  
　　Daniel亲昵地蹭了蹭小家伙圆翘的鼻头，从背后把他的奶糖抱在怀里，侧卧的姿势倒在床上。  
  
　　硬得都快没感觉的阴茎在股缝来回磨了几次，重新精神抖擞地叫嚣着掠夺。Daniel慢慢地抬起Eduardo的一条腿，对准中间红肿的穴口，一点点把尺寸不小的东西给滑了进去。  
  
　　汁水充沛的内腔道被动地吞下男人的性器，Eduardo睡着了反而比醒着的时候更服帖和乖巧，除了皱着眉呢喃几句没有意义的词语，连被撞宫口也没闹。  
  
　　没错，就是这样……Eduardo在梦里都也敏感的要命，绞得Daniel感觉到自己又更胀大了些。  
  
　　最后他射在了里面，Eduardo自发地抽搐，快感像湖面上的水波，一圈一圈地扩散到全身，Daniel按住了自家宝贝被灌得有点隆起的肚皮，轻易地制服了对方无力的小挣扎。  
  
　　抽出来的Daniel抱着Eduardo翻了个身，小狼崽无意识地亲近着他，顺着最熟悉的味道把脑袋埋进Daniel的脖子。蜷在被子里的Eduardo乖得和刚出生的时候一样，过分地依赖Daniel，睡着了也要拥抱。  
  
　　得偿所愿的成年狼人收紧手臂，眼里的蓝色一片温和，就像在平静的海滩下的一场太阳雨。  
  
　　而沙粒里开出的花朵被他拈在指尖。  
  
  
  
FIN

 

番外二  
  
01  
  
　　今天下雪了，是这里今年下的第一场雪。  
  
　　Eduardo高高兴兴地在雪地里打滚，长在身上的绒毛被融化的雪水打湿了也不在意。  
  
　　正所谓乐极生悲，风雪钻过了小狼崽软乎乎的皮毛，给他染上了风寒。Eduardo把自己用棉被裹成了一颗毛球，半坐半躺在床上生闷气，腿上还搭着去年Daniel抓来的狐狸的毛做成的红色毯子。  
  
　　本来应该是Daniel带他出去打猎的日子。他错过了足够多次了，Daniel嫌他在碍手碍脚，就这个机会还是他用极其不平等的条件向Daniel换来的，更别提为此Eduardo的肚子和腿疼了多久。  
  
　　狡猾的混蛋，Daniel应该是狐狸精才对，偏偏投错胎做了狼人。Eduardo气得咬起了被角。  
  
　　“嘿，小狗，别乱咬。”穿戴整齐的Daniel端着一碗黏乎乎气味诡异的液体走进他们的房间，黑色的熊皮装束衬得他既精神又英俊，Eduardo觉得心里的那团火烧得更旺了。  
  
　　Eduardo一下子蹭起来去啃Daniel锐利的下巴和高挺的鼻梁，弄得对方一脸的口水，手上的汤药也洒了大半。  
  
　　小崽子得意极了。  
  
　　还没等缓过神来，下一秒Eduardo就感觉到天旋地转，原来是被Daniel一把掀得趴到了腿上，要被揍屁股了。  
  
　　“Danny——别，咳咳……”Eduardo半真半假地咳嗽起来，不一会儿嗓子却真的给咳疼了，巴掌大的脸蛋憋得通红。  
  
　　Daniel的手顺着小家伙的腰臀曲线往上，轻轻地抚拍Eduardo的背部，触摸到单薄睡衣下对方凸出的形状美好的蝴蝶骨。  
  
　　房间里烧着壁炉，柴火不时发出噼噼啪啪的爆裂声。下过雪的天空明亮异常，阳光像瀑布一样倾泻出一片金色，空气中的微尘也看得一清二楚。  
  
　　“宝贝……”Daniel拨开Eduardo的发尾，露出光洁白皙的纤长脖颈，年长的狼人俯下身亲吻那块的颈椎骨，在细腻的皮肤上留下一枚枚吻痕，如同艳丽的花朵绽开在Eduardo的后颈。  
  
　　Eduardo感受得到自己的肩膀在Daniel手里被收紧了，对方的嘴唇在从颈部往下，密密麻麻地落下一个又一个的吻，灼热的呼吸喷在周围，激起Eduardo的战栗。  
  
　　“不……”Eduardo无助地挣扎，Daniel的亲吻仿佛抽走了他所剩无几的力气，“我生病……啊——，我生病了，我……嗯，不要。”  
  
　　“唔，我的小奶糖有点发烧了，”Daniel从背后发出低沉的笑声，动了动手指试图插得更深点，换来了Eduardo的绞紧，“里面又湿又烫。”  
  
　　Eduardo不得不张开嘴呼吸，Daniel碰到了要命的地方，他热得全身冒汗，可能是壁炉烧得太大了。  
  
　　潮红爬满了Eduardo可见的皮肤，Daniel贴心地把小家伙的丝绸裙子推到腋窝下，欣赏前一晚还没消下去的性爱痕迹。  
  
　　“我可能会走一星期。”Daniel一边舔吻Eduardo的尾椎一边说到，听上去轻松极了，完全没有别离的不舍。  
  
　　Eduardo愣了一会儿，过后失神地呢喃，“不。”  
  
　　“不什么？”  
  
　　Daniel掰开Eduardo圆润挺翘的臀瓣，像掰开一颗熟透的桃子，露出中间鲜红的肉穴，不由分说地用舌头和嘴唇去赞美那处甜蜜。  
  
　　“啊！！！呜——”无论做过多少次都跟初经人事的处子一样无措，Eduardo抖得厉害，Daniel的拇指还在揉他的尾骨，他怕自己的尾巴被揉出来。  
  
　　“不这样？”  
  
　　Daniel用鼻尖调戏似的戳了一下那个合不拢的穴口，又用力地舔了一次，舔出了一股甜腻的水。  
  
　　“还是……不要我走？”  
  
　　Eduardo抓紧自己的狐狸毯子，一半脑袋埋在里边，有一下没一下地蹭着自己的脸。他不止下面口水流个不停，上面也好不到哪里去，嘴角溢出的唾液把火红的毛都染得暗了一点。  
  
　　“不……不知道，Daniel……Dan……好热。”  
  
　　Daniel觉得自己养的不是一只狼崽，其实是只奶鹿才对。软绵绵的呻吟叫得他心都化了，只想把一切最珍贵的玩意都拿给他。  
  
　　“可以了吗。”Daniel自言自语般的问到，显然不是要等Eduardo回答，然后解开裤绳把东西掏了出来，再帮Eduardo翻了个身，正面躺在了床上。  
  
　　或许是挺立在茂密草丛里的性器太过于狰狞，Eduardo看了一眼像是被吓到，哼唧都带上了哭腔。  
  
　　小家伙生病了，虽说不严重，但浑身上下都软趴趴地跟没骨头似的。裙子撩得很高，露出了两颗粉红的乳头点缀在胸膛前，下体羞怯的棍子半翘着，晶莹的液体挂在肿起的小樱桃上。腿大张开，中间藏着Daniel通往天国的道路。  
  
　　Daniel产生了那种，罪恶又兴奋的，欺负没长大的儿子的错觉，尽管Eduardo不论是在狼人还是人类的标准上都达到了成年的要求。  
  
　　他想干点过分的，这个时候尤其想。  
  
　　Eduardo被托起了脑袋，面前是那根可怕的魔法棒——既能让他难受又能让他舒服，取决于Daniel怎么操纵它，Daniel是他的魔法师。  
  
　　青筋凸起在性器上，脉络都一清二楚，头部的形状像颗不那么圆润的蛋卵，大小却差不多合适。  
  
　　可是……Eduardo眨了眨眼，歪头看着上方Daniel布满细汗的脸。  
  
　　这个角度他的五官轮廓变得不再那么尖刻，盛满欲望深蓝的眼睛甚至透出一丝柔和。  
  
　　也许连Daniel都不知道对待Eduardo他拿出的温柔居然会有这么多。  
  
　　“尝尝它，”Daniel的嗓子沙哑着，“张开嘴。”  
  
　　  
  
　　最后Daniel当然得偿所愿。  
  
　　靠Eduardo的嘴要射出来还是比较困难，不是说小家伙技术不好，更多的是Daniel不愿意让他吃苦。  
  
　　能看见小崽子红艳艳滑溜溜的舌尖卖力地来回舔弄自己的性器，再把龟头含到嘴里吸吮，Daniel就觉得足够了，如果想更多的就会成贪心。  
  
　　Eduardo没令他失望，甚至想学他让肉柱滑进自己喉咙里去，逞强好胜带来的后果是咳嗽变得更加严重。  
  
　　享用完上面那张嘴，Daniel毫不客气地一举破进了Eduardo下面的另一张嘴。把小家伙插得够湿够松，只能胡言乱语地叫床之后，便开始一刻不停地顶对方敏感的内腔，企图进到可以怀孕的地方再好好地欺负Eduardo。  
  
　　“求你了……Dan，Dan！我不能……”  
  
　　Eduardo哭得眼睛都肿了，Daniel集中攻击那里，没隔几回他就得抖着高潮一次，身前的肉棍射不出精了，只有体内藏着的无限的泉眼一次又一次地泄着温暖蜜液。  
  
　　“放松，宝贝，让我进来。”Daniel有些失去耐心，对Eduardo的控制欲和占有欲激烈地燃烧着，但还是顾及小崽子病了的现实，不敢太失控。  
  
　　“不行了，不……不行，啊！”Eduardo哆嗦着任粗壮的茎体埋进更深更狭窄的里面，他觉得自己被劈成了两半。  
  
　　湿热的体腔吞吃下熟悉的异物，Daniel喘着气咬上了Eduardo的乳头，把它们嘬成鲜红得挺在前胸，下身保持着不大不小的抽送力度和幅度。Eduardo体内的肉壁比平时都烫了不少，Daniel插干间有种要被融化的刺激感。  
  
　　饱满的阴囊就拍打在Eduardo股间，Daniel的耻毛磨得他很痒，腔道被操开了就舒服了很多，Eduardo的后穴魇足地迎接着外来的侵犯，还被捣得溃不成军，翕合着吐出一阵又一阵的淫水。  
  
　　“好了没？”Eduardo呜咽着问到伏在他身上动作的男人，嘴唇也被啃得红通通的，Daniel整根抽出又插入，他像一只漂浮在浩瀚大海中的小船，浪头将他抛弃又把他打落，Eduardo晕乎乎地抽搐，Daniel貌似通过膈膜顶到了他的胃，被撞得想吐。  
  
　　“太大了……你要把我捅穿了，Danny。”Eduardo咬着手背，琥珀般温润的眼眸里完全倒映着Daniel的脸孔，他突然很想亲亲Daniel的尖下巴。  
  
　　大坏蛋的唇角勾起一缕笑意，低头认真地在Eduardo的颈项和锁骨处啃咬，Eduardo把手放在了Daniel乌黑的发顶，恍惚地跟着他的节奏迎合，以获得越来越多的乐趣。  
  
　　小崽子被养熟了，Daniel把头埋在那片瘦弱的胸前，闻着属于Eduardo的味道。  
  
　　这是被他用奶和蜜泡着长大的孩子，浑身也都是奶香气。Daniel爱死自己香香软软的奶糖了，只想把他揣在口袋里，方便随时拿出来爱抚亲吻。  
  
　　Eduardo被弄得要哭不哭的，Daniel终于抵着里面的花苞射了进去，完事后拔出来，看着小家伙连腿都并不拢，大敞着打颤，纤细修长的双腿成功地勾引起Daniel的二次欲望。  
  
　　所以他又做了一次，时间比前一次短一些。把滴落出穴口的白浊一次次再送进Eduardo身体深处，堵着不让它们流出来浪费，再浇灌新的给他的宝贝。  
  
　　Daniel不知道是不是Eduardo还没到年龄还是别的，他们每次都来的彻底，但小家伙一次都没有怀上过。  
  
　　“给我生个宝宝吧。”Daniel咬着Eduardo的耳朵说，此时对方已经沉沉地睡了过去，因为疲倦。狼人的修复能力是极强的，无论做得有多过分，Eduardo休息够了总能恢复活蹦乱跳，这也是为什么Daniel次次都那么肆无忌惮的原因。  
  
　　  
  
　　帮Eduardo清理干净之后天色已经晚了，Daniel感应到了几百里远处的森林中的肃杀和血腥。  
  
　　世界上有智慧的高级生物大多选择群居，狼族则是群居性极高的物种，但Daniel是个例外。  
  
　　Daniel似乎是个异类：单打独斗那么久，却还能好好地在世上活了百来年。他现在有点相信命定这一说，可能真的有个万能的上帝在指引他和Eduardo的相遇。  
  
　　脱离群体的最大坏处就是会遇到无数外来的挑衅而背后没有同伴支撑。Daniel从来都无所畏惧，打过的大大小小的架不说有上千次也有九百九十九次，输赢都经历过，战斗力也越来越强，所以才能把Eduardo从他的族群里抢过来。  
  
　　他和Eduardo生存的这片土地，他们不是第一个来的，但却居住得最长。尽管有国王的庇护，但他们狼人身份也不是没有被识破过。流浪来的外族闻出了同类的味道，看上了这儿的森林和城堡，攻击了几次试图抢占地盘，无一不被Daniel打退。  
  
　　怀里的小家伙咕哝了句什么，把头枕在了Daniel的大腿，他含着笑轻抚他家崽子的脸颊，望着Eduardo小扇子一样的睫毛在眼下投出一小片阴影。  
  
　　这些事情都没必要让他的宝贝知道，他只需要撒个小谎就能让小家伙转移注意。可能这招使多了，Eduardo会因为被忽略而不满，冲他撒娇发脾气，但Daniel还是很受用。  
  
　　到底是被Daniel一手带大的，Eduardo被他宠过了头，也从没打过猎，怎么会知道狼人打猎根本用不到一天以上。  
  
　　似乎他只用乖乖地陪在Daniel身边就足够，所有一切都轮不到他来操心，Daniel为他搭建起的小天地是全世界最安全的存在。  
  
　　“我走了，”杀戮的气息越来越重，Daniel从床上站起来，为Eduardo掖紧被角，细声说到，“等我回来。”  
  
　　羽毛一样轻的吻落在Eduardo额间。  
  
　　  
  
　　Eduardo醒来的时候，感觉到全身都轻松了很多，可能是出了汗烧就退了一大半。  
  
　　天黑了，卧室里的壁炉烧的旺，四周的烛台也点上了一片通明。Daniel不在这里。  
  
　　——他走了。Eduardo失落地想着。被子和床单上还有暧昧的乳浊印迹，Daniel的气息也还弥漫在Eduardo鼻翼之间，但他确实离开了。  
  
　　偌大的房间分外温暖，却又因为只有Eduardo孤零零的一个坐在床上而显得冷清。  
  
  
  
TBC

 

02  
  
　　Daniel走了的第一天，Eduardo穿上了自己最合身的衣服，骑着马一个人去了城郊的深水码头。  
  
　　因为西风和暖流，这里是全国唯一的一个不冻港，但夹着冰的雨水刮在脸上，Eduardo也还是冷得牙齿颤抖。  
  
　　等货船慢慢驶了过来，Eduardo觉察到一丝怪异。  
  
　　哪有这么华丽的货船啊。随着船越离越近，海风里都掺杂起了香味。  
  
　　宫廷的守卫们也结着队赶来了，领头的看见在港口等待着的是Eduardo，瞬间脸色变得极其精彩。  
  
　　“阿特拉斯少爷，您的父亲呢？”  
  
　　“他有别的差事。”Eduardo不解地望着表情别扭的领事。他独自处理过的大事小事也不算不少，Daniel偷懒的时候常常也是让Eduardo替他上，Eduardo也从一开始的硬着头皮撑气势渐渐变得游刃有余起来，面前这位地位不小的事务官他见过不止一次。  
  
　　很快Eduardo明白了为什么对方会如此反应。  
  
　　装饰奢靡的船只里坐着二十个来自南边自由市的妓女，她们无一不对面前略显青涩的少年表示出了浓厚的兴趣。  
  
　　他要做的就是以个人名义将她们送到国王的宫殿里去，虽然心知肚明Daniel为什么不把这件事交给他，Eduardo还是极为出色地完成了任务。  
  
　　和几个妓女坐在一个马车上，除了要忍受她们浓郁到刺鼻的香薰，Eduardo还得到了一些不得体的调戏，包括口头上的和身体上的。离开之前Eduardo收到一份礼物，是其中最漂亮的那个姑娘送给他的，她只告诉Eduardo，要把它送给最喜欢的人。Eduardo盯着瞧了一会儿就在回程的路上犯困，躺在枕头上，有一下没一下地把玩这个精致的小金属瓶子，看不出里面是什么。  
  
　　最喜欢的那个人正抛下他不知道在哪个地方呢。  
  
　　  
  
　　前三天Daniel不在，Eduardo的日子还不算无聊。  
  
　　他打理了阿特拉斯名义下的产业的账目，以爵位继承人的身份进献了一批异域的舞女给国王，还参加了一次城东贵族举办的酒会。  
  
　　尽管没有Daniel带着他，Eduardo也丝毫没有露怯，Daniel早就把他娇生惯养成了一个活脱脱的金贵小少爷，对上流社会的奢靡做派完全不会感到陌生。  
  
　　他穿着漂亮衣服，邀请主人家的小女儿跳舞，在尝遍各种点心喝遍所有酒水，跟认识和不认识的人都寒暄完之后，Eduardo准备走了。  
  
　　这是Daniel教他的，和筵席上全部的人都打完了照面，就是可以适时候离开。  
  
　　中间发生了一段插曲。Eduardo以他超常的耳朵听到了大厅边角几个小姐关于他的嘀咕。  
  
　　“对不起。”彬彬有礼的阿特拉斯小世子客气地喊出她们的姓氏，那两个年轻的小姑娘似乎没想到会被讨论对象找上门，都变得慌张无措，还要维持表情和脸色。  
  
　　“你们为什么会说我是我父亲的娈童？”  
  
　　  
  
　　当Eduardo一个人趴在床铺里，还在想什么是Daniel的娈童。  
  
　　Eduardo猜测过为什么他们伪造的身份能轻易取得国王的信任，并得以在这里扎根。  
  
　　等级制度牢牢地把控着这个国家，Daniel的黑发代表着征服者的形象，能赢得贵族们潜在的敬畏，而Daniel擅长的社交手段可以迅速笼络人心。  
  
　　Eduardo不知道的是全城对他们家的流言可不少。Daniel处理过一些过分的，剩下的都是坊间茶余饭后的谈资，大部分人都抱着半信半疑的态度，至于传到Eduardo的耳朵里，还是第一次。  
  
　　虽然Eduardo不清楚具体内涵，但也清楚这绝对不是什么好的形容。他只是被Daniel保护得太好，又不是没脑子，相反，Eduardo很聪明。  
  
　　他本来也不是Daniel的孩子，从Eduardo记事起Daniel就没隐瞒过，他知道自己是Daniel从原生族群那里赢过来的：亲生父亲打不过Daniel，不小心把幺子输掉，从此杳无音讯。  
  
　　更多时候，Eduardo对他的身世抱着的是很随便的态度。血缘没有帮他选择家人，命运替他选择了Daniel。  
  
　　除了对方，自己也没有别人了。  
  
　　因此Eduardo打心底就不讨厌和Daniel的亲密，就算伴随了疼痛但到后来也会全部化为满足。  
  
　　他太依赖Daniel，所以他现在觉得冷得要命。蜷缩在蓬软的天鹅绒被子里，却一点也感觉不到温暖。  
  
　　离Daniel回来还有四天。  
  
　　  
  
　　开始感觉到不对劲是第六天。Eduardo的胸口一阵阵地发出绞疼，不剧烈但却足以让他窒息，而Eduardo把它看作一个信号。  
  
　　前两年Daniel告诉过Eduardo，有次他们露宿在荒野，Daniel把睡着的他藏在山洞里，而自己一个人去给他们找食物，走到一半就返了回去，结果看到了不远处正伺机而动的野兽。  
  
　　Eduardo问他怎么会想着回来，Daniel笑着咬他的耳朵，温柔地跟他说，他们的心是连在一起的，只要有危险，自己就能察觉到。  
  
　　他相信Daniel和他在广袤的宇宙下真实存在着一种联系，类似于灵魂的连结，让他们彼此交融，结合一体。  
  
　　Daniel可能正需要他。  
  
　　  
  
　　不像Daniel，Eduardo暂时还不太擅长在人和狼之间随意转化，一次下来会耗费很多精力，Eduardo觉得这可能很当初Daniel违背他的生长规律提前把能量分给了自己有关。  
  
　　养两条腿的比四条腿的容易多了，这是Daniel的原话，Eduardo还为这个跟Daniel生过气——对方语气里透露的嫌弃实在太难以忽略。  
  
　　走捷径的后果就是他没办法直接以狼的形态迅速地找到Daniel，在紧张和压力下这会变得更为困难。Eduardo只有先骑马往感应的方向跑上一天一夜，直到马都累得跑不动了之后，再把自己裹在厚实的红色斗篷里，在密林和雪地里穿梭着搜寻Daniel可能留下的痕迹，比如他所熟悉的对方的味道。  
  
　　“Daniel——”Eduardo扯着嗓子喊着年长狼人的名字。  
  
　　空旷的原地中回荡着他的声音，不一会儿就消失得什么也听不见了。  
  
　　周围安静得只听得到树梢的雪落下来的沙沙声，以及红襟鸟叽叽喳喳的叫声。  
  
　　得不到回应，Eduardo不死心，又继续叫着Daniel。地上的积雪有到他脚踝那么高，Eduardo一路走下来，深深浅浅的脚印连成了一条弯曲的折线。  
  
　　冬天太冷了，即使刺眼的阳光透过光秃秃的枝桠洒在他的身上，Eduardo裸露在外的皮肤还是冰凉得几乎要感觉不到，特别是圆圆翘翘的鼻头都冻得发红，他必须不停地揉揉自己的眼睛，防止雪花黏在他的睫毛上让他睁都睁不开。  
  
　　不知道过了多久，Eduardo都从树枝上取了好几次干净的雪来解渴，还是没有发现Daniel的行踪。  
  
　　小狼崽有点害怕了，倒不是因为别的。他怕自己是不是判断失误，Daniel回去后找不到他正在焦急地把全城的地皮都翻了个遍。他又怕自己的直觉不准，Daniel是在跟他完全相反的另一边。  
  
　　他还是太年轻，Daniel没来得及教给他更多。除了这颗精明的小脑袋，Eduardo不具备任何成年狼人的素质。  
  
　　“Daniel！Daniel！！！”  
  
　　Eduardo的呼喊里带上了哭腔，甚至变得越来越歇斯底里，好像叫得一声比一声大Daniel就会现身似的。  
  
　　终于，在他崩溃大哭之前，Eduardo发现了他需要的线索。  
  
　　可这又是他最不想找到的。  
  
　　血迹。  
  
　　  
  
　　Eduardo趴在地上仔细地嗅着，暂时断定它们不属于Daniel。  
  
　　这让他松了一口气。  
  
　　过后他的心又快速地被揪了起来，因为前方颇为惨烈的场景。  
  
　　数十头狼倒在雪地里，鲜血染红了那些纯白的晶体，其中很多连毛皮都被撕开口子，内脏暴露在空气里，散发的血腥引来了乌鸦和麻雀，冰雪中隐约回响着死亡的挽歌。  
  
　　他们都是Eduardo的同类，而里面没有Daniel。  
  
　　去他的打猎，Eduardo又急又气，Daniel骗了自己那么多次，还每次都面不改色，故意让自己生他的气跟他闹。  
  
　　大混蛋。  
  
　　“Daniel！”Eduardo像没头苍蝇一样乱蹿，担心得要命，“Dan！！！”  
  
　　“Dan……啊——！”  
  
　　一道黑色的影子向他扑过来，Eduardo只来得及看清那双蓝色的眼睛，就被整个按倒在了地上，雪钻进了他的衣领，Eduardo被冻得一哆嗦。  
  
　　一切都在这刻凝固了，甚至呼吸都不敢用力。  
  
　　四目相对，Eduardo迟疑着伸出手摸了摸黑狼的头顶，然后得到了温热的舌头洗脸。  
  
　　Eduardo再也忍不住了，眼泪如同断了线的珍珠，整个人就跟虚脱了一样，哭得像个孩子，糊了Daniel一脖子鼻涕。  
  
　　  
  
　　Daniel任由他哭，直到Eduardo愈发有停不下来的趋势才化成了人形。  
  
　　略显狼狈的狼人无奈地亲了亲自家小哭包的耳朵，含着笑问Eduardo，“宝贝，你还要哭多久？”  
  
　　“你——”小崽子抓紧了Daniel的头发，一抽一抽的，显然是哭到痉挛了，“吓死我了。”  
  
　　Daniel撑起来看着身下Eduardo哭得红红的眼睛和鼻子，好像那些眼泪都是融化的春水，冲刷着从他的胸腔中流过，温暖了所有疼痛和疲倦。  
  
　　“我的Dudu，”Daniel不停地亲吻Eduardo的脸颊，一遍又一遍地吮走上面苦涩又甘甜的泪水，“别哭了，你哭得我心都要碎了。”  
  
　　“你这个混蛋，”Eduardo完全不听劝，他一边哭得惨兮兮的一边控诉着眼前失踪七天的狼人，“骗子，你骗我。”  
  
　　“我错了。”Daniel用衣袖帮小家伙清理干净鼻涕，然后手指关节被一口咬住。  
  
　　可能是受了刺激，Eduardo还处于应激状态，身体和精神都绷得死紧，瞳孔收缩，连尖牙都冒出来了，它们正抵着Daniel的指节骨，越来越收紧以至于零星的红色和血腥弥漫在了他们呼吸之间。  
  
　　以往小崽子敢用狼牙咬他Daniel是绝对会收拾的，但他现在心里只有满满的纵容。  
  
　　小孩子冲他撒脾气而已。  
  
　　他家宝贝把他咬出血以后瞬间力道放轻了不少，却还是啃着用Daniel的手磨牙，幼稚地威胁着比他大一百岁的狼人。Daniel继续亲吻Eduardo的脸，再试着跟对方讲道理。  
  
　　“Dudu，小Edu，小奶糖……”  
  
　　棕色的眼睛现在仿佛是一块泡过水的咸焦糖，它们偷偷地瞄了Daniel一下，又迅速地躲到了细密卷翘的长睫毛下。  
  
　　Daniel揉了揉小家伙的脑袋，一副没办法的神情，接着说到，“我们该走了，宝贝，我都受伤了。”  
  
　　Eduardo立刻就睁大了眼睛，松口后脸上的表情活像只受惊的小鹿，棕眼仁里都是慌乱，刚止住的泪意又有要泛滥的趋势，“你哪里受伤了，在哪里？”  
  
　　Daniel可舍不得对方哭了，豆大的眼泪砸在心口跟石子硌着一样疼。他挑了挑眉，脸上扬起一点笑意，把手伸到Eduardo面前，展示小狼崽子的战斗力成果，“这里的伤。被小狗咬了一口，疼死了。”  
  
　　“……”Eduardo默默地又赌起了气，显然是被逗得恼羞成怒。  
  
　　Daniel不敢再惹他了，只好开始安慰，用长满胡渣的尖下巴磨擦Eduardo冰冷的小脸蛋，把人欺负得推搡起了自己，Daniel顺势从小家伙身上爬了起来，再把对方也从雪地里拉起。  
  
　　地上躺久了，Eduardo身上都是白白的雪，Daniel没能顾上自己，先给狼崽子把雪拍掉。这个小家伙太爱生病了，虽然恢复得快，每次也要受点罪，Daniel回回都心疼得要死。  
  
　　“走吧，得赶在天黑之前回家。”Daniel望了望天上逐渐密布起来的云，推测一会儿又要下雪，再不走就真的要在荒郊野外过夜了。  
  
　　Eduardo不想他牵着自己，所以把手藏在了斗篷里，快步走在Daniel前边，头也不回闷闷地按原路返回。  
  
　　Daniel跟在后面踩着Eduardo的脚印一步步走。他还想和小崽子说说话来着，谁知道Eduardo一副生人勿近的样子。他的嘴角一直都保持着上翘，蓝色的眼睛里透露着愉悦的信息，尽管他的后背被雪和汗打湿了一大片。  
  
　　在Daniel的心里，Eduardo永远都是那只长不大的雪白雪白的小毛球，他没想到被他养了这么久的小家伙有天会这样出乎他的意料，还试图保护他。相反，Daniel尽了他的所能把对方圈在风和日丽的花园里，没让他吃过一点苦。被溺爱着长大的孩子没有长成不听话的小白眼狼，更像是被Daniel养熟了一般，越来越乖巧，再等几年就可以一口吃进肚子里了，而他的宝贝也丝毫不会反抗。  
  
　　“Eduardo。”  
  
　　在倒在地上失去意识之前，Daniel喊了自家狼崽的名字。  
  
　　还说了一句别的，“回头，宝贝。”  
  
　　  
  
　　Eduardo格外地冷静。  
  
　　他不断地对自己说，今天被吓得够多了，所以这个不算什么。  
  
　　不算什么，要是Daniel身后的血迹没有一路拖那么长的话。  
  
　　要是Daniel的脸没那么惨白的话。  
  
　　Eduardo艰难地把Daniel扶到一颗巨杉背后，他的手抖得厉害，但还是在努力地解对方衣服上的金属钮扣。他只知道Daniel身上受伤了，但不清楚具体的位置，然而他必须要找到它，才可以阻止它继续流血。  
  
　　“Dan……”Eduardo哽咽着小声喊Daniel，他怕对方醒不过来了，又怕吵醒了Daniel要承受加诸在身体的疼痛，所以只能偷偷地叫。  
  
　　伤口是在背部贴近脊梁的肌肉，撕裂了很长的一道口子，血流速度不是很快，应该是Daniel已经失掉了很多还有温度够低的缘故。  
  
　　Eduardo这才发现自己的斗篷上有暗色的血液，它们是属于Daniel的，红色的面料让Eduardo不能在第一时间察觉。  
  
　　他必须做点什么。帮Daniel包扎好了之后Eduardo重新扣好了Daniel的衣服，狼人的体温低到Eduardo害怕的程度，他在帮Daniel裹严实了后凑近对方的脸，嘴唇亲在Daniel高挺的鼻梁下，连续而有力的呼吸安抚了Eduardo的心。至少Daniel是在自我修复之中。  
  
　　Eduardo站起来环顾了一圈，发现不远处的小丘上有一颗巨大的榕树，并且中空有一个树洞。  
  
　　如果要有一个地方来容身的话，此时找不出第二个更好的选择了。Eduardo拖着Daniel缓慢地向那个方向走去。  
  
　　可能太累了，Eduardo只好想点别的来转移注意。  
  
　　他觉得一切真的很不公平，他最近个子窜得很快，都快要比Daniel高了，但对方还是能很轻易地把自己抱起来，多用些力他就没法挣扎了，但当他要扛Daniel的时候，比如现在，真的一点都不轻松。明明他也是狼人，种族优势难道不是普遍存在的吗，还是只有在被Daniel欺负之后才好得比较快。  
  
　　终于，经历了千辛万苦，Daniel被Eduardo弄到了目的地。Eduardo累得倒在了Daniel的肩膀上，脸红扑扑的，额头上是一层薄汗。  
  
　　树洞里比外面暖和许多，而且Eduardo发现他们不是第一个到访的陌生人，还算宽敞和干净的地方中间有燃尽的柴火堆，周围散落着火石。因为好奇而把疲倦忽略的Eduardo从四周剪了几根干枯的树枝，噼噼啪啪几下就生上了火。  
  
　　“哇哦——”Eduardo开心地望向Daniel，似乎突然记起对方还在昏迷，于是刚翘起来的隐形尾巴又耷拉了下来。  
  
　　他挪过去让Daniel靠在自己胸口，伸手摸摸Daniel的伤，发现血液又有外渗的趋势。  
  
　　不行的，失血过多会对影响Daniel的恢复。Eduardo脱掉了身上累赘多余的衣服，统统盖到Daniel的身上，然后咬咬牙走出了由他搭建起来的温室。  
  
　　  
  
　　两次转化几乎让Eduardo脱力，跟这个比起来抓一只小麋鹿似乎算不上有难度。  
  
　　最难的地方在咬断它的脖子。  
  
　　幼小的生物在自己的牙齿下发出凄厉的惨叫，这头小鹿长得却不弱，Eduardo的身型还没有它大，那对美丽的角顶伤了Eduardo的肩膀，他看了看昏迷在一边的Daniel，狠心用双手掰住麋鹿覆盖着皮毛的脖子，用了最大的力气咬碎下面的动脉，狼人的本能让他不至于做不来这些。等Eduardo抬起头时，这只鹿已经没有了生气，血流如注，就像淹死在了自己的血泊里。  
  
　　他赶忙回过神来，匆匆地含了一口血液，跑到Daniel身边，对着嘴把温热的鹿血喂给Daniel喝。Eduardo也不知道这个有没有用，他现在太害怕了，不知名的恐惧笼罩着他，但相比之下更重要的是Daniel。  
  
　　来回了很多次，Eduardo觉得自己快把那头麋鹿的血都喂到Daniel胃里了，终于，最后一次Daniel握住了Eduardo起身时的手。  
  
　　Eduardo吓了一跳之后赶紧转过头。Daniel睁开了眼睛，但脸上的表情不太对，仿佛是在全力隐忍着什么，脸色也不再苍白，原本眼仁里的蓝色似乎在加深，还有大片的红色在其中跳跃。  
  
　　“Dudu……”Daniel的呼吸很重，Eduardo愣了一下，反应过来就抱紧了他。Daniel的体温在回升，心跳也在加速。  
  
　　“Dudu，你做了什么。”Daniel摸了摸Eduardo的脑袋。从黑暗中被拉了回来，Daniel看看周围，包括那堆火苗和麋鹿的尸体，猜了个大概。  
  
　　“我很害怕，Dan。”Eduardo没再哭泣，他只是死死地抱住Daniel，像从前那样无声地宣泄着自己的依赖，然后任由Daniel轻抚着自己的后背加以安慰。  
  
　　Daniel觉得自己有点不对劲，可能是Eduardo喂了他太多生血，现在头疼得要爆炸，全身的血管和骨骼也在膨胀。背部被撕开的伤口全部好了，体表的温度高到他快要流汗。  
  
　　“别怕，”他听见自己说，“小家伙别怕。”  
  
　　他感应到了这颗树之外的夜里并没有下雪，天空是难得的晴朗，而圆月挂在漆黑的空中。  
  
　　Daniel握起了拳头，收紧手臂，Eduardo惊叫一声，他的骨头被勒到发疼。Eduardo从Daniel的怀里撑起身，却发现对方绷紧的下颌线条和深沉得好像有漩涡在其中的双眼。  
  
　　重新摸了摸Daniel的额头，Eduardo才知道对方发烧了。小崽子一刻也不敢停地开始脱他的衣服，原来裹得紧紧的外衣瞬间被扯得松垮，Eduardo想检查一下Daniel的伤口却被对方一掌拍开。  
  
　　焦糖般的眼睛里都是不解，Eduardo小心翼翼地抚摸Daniel结实的胸膛，感受着手心下高于寻常的温度，他无措极了，慌得像只被吓坏的小动物。  
  
　　“你怎么了，Daniel？我是不是做错了？”  
  
　　软糯的嗓音落在耳朵里燃起一阵翻涌的气血，Daniel觉得自己不能再看Eduardo了，或者闻到他的味道，甚至连感知到对方在这里都不行。  
  
　　月圆之夜灌他喝了那么多生血，一定会出事。但问题是在于增强了Daniel的兽性，他就要狼化，很大可能会失去意志，变成彻头彻尾的野兽，而这个时候Eduardo不能在他身边。  
  
　　天亮之前，Eduardo必须消失。  
  
　　“Eduardo，小奶糖，你听我说，”黑色的毛发从Daniel的指缝间冒出来，没多久就遍布了整只手。他克制着一阵阵的热浪，认真地对Eduardo说到，“你快点藏起来，我会出去一阵……天亮了再回这里——”  
  
　　“为什么？你要死了吗？”Eduardo惊恐地抱住Daniel，感受到了Daniel越来越高的体温，他说出自己最可怕的猜想。  
  
　　“你要死了吗，你要死了吗Daniel？”Eduardo不罢休地问着Daniel，一定要得到一个答案。  
  
　　“我不会死，宝贝，我保证，”Daniel知道快没时间了，他马上就要转化，又心疼这样的Eduardo，尽量跟Eduardo讲道理，“你救了我，Edu，我不会死的。”  
  
　　“证明，Daniel，”Eduardo焦急地抓紧他的衣领，胡乱地吻着对方的脖子，“向我证明，Dan，我需要这个。”  
  
　　冰凉的吻印在滚烫的皮肤，缓解了Daniel心头的那团灼烧的火焰，但这就像迷幻药，是会上瘾的。  
  
　　“欺负我吧，Danny……”Eduardo闭着眼舔吻着Daniel的下巴，一边解着自己的单衣，少年白皙瘦弱的体格暴露在昏暗微黄的树洞里，冷空气让裸露的肌肤泛起一层小疙瘩。  
  
　　Daniel觉得自己要疯了，Eduardo简直是在要他的命。  
  
　　“我需要你，我喜欢你，”Eduardo一遍又一遍说着甜蜜的话语，他像是诱使人堕落妖精，撩拨着Daniel紧绷的心弦，“我爱你，Danny，我需要你。”……所以，不要离开，不要死，你死了我也会死。  
  
　　——我一定会死的。  
  
　　Daniel的瞳孔扩大了，瞬间蓝色充满了整个眼睛。  
  
　　一切发生得如此迅速，Eduardo都来不及应对。Daniel试图控制，但他失败了。  
  
　　他化身成了本体，就在那么几秒钟之间，一头强壮的长着黑色毛发的头狼压在了Eduardo上方。他趴在Eduardo身上，牢牢地控制着对方，凌冽的眼神恶狠狠地扫视着Eduardo，如同看一只食草动物，一副凶神恶煞的样子。  
  
　　然后他冲Eduardo张开了嘴，尖齿反着光，彰显着凶恶和危险，Eduardo没有办法不发抖。  
  
　　他抖得像个破掉的筛子，棕色的眼睛里包含着一点无助和其他的，相反的，连他自己都察觉不到的依恋。  
  
　　忘了在哪个教堂里听到过的，里面的人说妻子是丈夫的肋骨。Eduardo不知道自己算不算Daniel的妻子，但他一定是Daniel的肋骨。而没有人会主动掰断自己的肋骨。  
  
　　Daniel绝对不会伤害他。  
  
　　腿根中间有熟悉的炙热在耸动，Eduardo茫然地眨了眨眼，思考了一小下，然后他凑上去亲了亲黑狼的鼻子，怯生生地张开了自己的腿。

       Daniel并没有完全丧失意识，但是确实是有一只猛兽在蚕食着他的理智。Eduardo的存在根本没能让一切轻松一点，反而像是催化剂一般，Daniel觉得自己的脑袋里有两股不同的力量在撕扯，他不得不负隅顽抗。  
  
　　到嘴边的句子都变成了低沉的嘶吼，原始的兽性要Daniel把Eduardo当成到手的猎物加以玩弄，在消耗完对方的全部剩余价值后再拆骨入腹，让他融入自己的血脉。Daniel的前爪试图将Eduardo推走，但当Eduardo离自己的距离超过亲密范围外之后，自己又会不受控地再次贴近，直到密不可分。  
  
　　Eduardo表现得乖巧又可爱，他一遍遍呼喊着Daniel，一边抚摸他颈部纯黑的鬃毛，光洁的皮肤和纤长的躯体睡在干燥的地面，在暗沉沉的光线里显得格外耀眼。  
  
　　也格外美味，从各个角度来说，像砧板上一条雪白的鱼。  
  
　　性欲像烈焰里沸腾的岩浆，Eduardo的身体是此刻最好的抚慰。Daniel低吼着撕扯挂在Eduardo腰间的丝绸底裤，不小心碰到脆弱的柔软凸起时Eduardo还会轻声地抗议，最后Daniel把那块珍贵的面料咬成了几块皱巴巴的破布，散落在Eduardo光裸的腿间和地上。  
  
　　Daniel想就这样和Eduardo交媾，可他知道如果以狼的形态Eduardo一定会受伤。他们做的够频繁，Eduardo却又小又浅，Daniel怕他会把小家伙的肚子顶破，尤其是自己不能完全掌控全局的情况，残忍和粗暴才是野性法则。  
  
　　身材健壮的躯干拱起成一个弧度，Eduardo伸长了手臂摸向Daniel之前受伤的位置，只触及到茂密的毛发，这让他确信Daniel已经完好如旧。  
  
　　他猜得到Daniel想要什么，所以他在那双蓝色的闪烁着凶残的眼睛的注视下，含住了两根手指，舔湿了以后就把腿张得更开，双腿曲起支撑在两边，门户洞开地向这头野兽暴露着自己的弱点。  
  
　　“嗯……”  
  
　　他无意识地发出呻吟。  
  
　　戳进去的时候Eduardo脸红了。里面是暖乎乎的，而手指头冷得像冰块。他看不到Daniel的眼睛了，只有额前的那缕比周围杂乱的黑色毛发映在眼帘，还有那对尖耳朵，Eduardo想要捏捏其中一只，所以他这么做了。Daniel的喘息加重，热气都呼在Eduardo的腿上。  
  
　　除了手指，Eduardo敏感地感觉到了一个软而有力的异物，它帮着自己的指头一起舔开私处的入口，甚至还企图挤进去捣乱。  
  
　　“啊！Danny！”Eduardo咬着唇承受着Daniel的舌头施加在私处的动作。渐渐，黏腻的水声开始从下面传来，Eduardo感受到了熟悉的空虚，就像有柠檬的汁水洒在了他的腰腹。  
  
　　夜视之下Daniel把Eduardo看得很清楚，包括一收一缩的可爱小穴，支棱起的耻骨，前面一点点在深棕的丛林里抬头的性器，平坦腹部上凹陷的肚脐。他的血液就快冲破自己的血管，心脏跳得飞快，不想再管自家宝贝有没有为他准备好，只想着把下体坚挺到疼痛的硬物插入小家伙的肉洞里，那里如同流淌着甜美的花蜜似的，香甜诱人，Daniel越来越迫不及待，直到他把前爪搭在Eduardo的肩膀，而下身强悍地捅进了Eduardo还没完全开拓的甬道。  
  
　　“呜——”  
  
　　Eduardo皱着脸努力不让自己晕过去，腿张着都快支不住，哆哆嗦嗦地含着黑狼的茎体。  
  
　　没有人会掰断自己的肋骨。Eduardo自我安慰似的想着。  
  
　　下一秒就是可怕的挺进，Eduardo尖叫出声。  
  
　　……原来还是有喜欢自残的人的。  
  
　　Daniel还在插入，穴口的褶皱被撑大到消失，头部陷到隐秘的内腔中去，温暖的肉壁毫无保留地向他敞开。  
  
　　“停一停，Dan，等一下……啊！”Eduardo受不了了，他被顶到了里面，酥麻和胀疼没有给他休息的时间，完整地占据了他的感官。淫水抽抽搭搭地顺着Daniel的阴茎被插得流出那张甜蜜的小嘴，而Daniel还只进入了一半。  
  
　　“不……”Eduardo终于哭了，软糯糯地抽泣着，开始抵抗扎脱，他推拒着Daniel的头颅，拒绝每一个舔吻，私处的肉壁又收又绞，想要把侵犯自己的肉刃排出去。那根阴茎就像是把凶器，剖开了Eduardo的秘密，把他彻底撕成两半。  
  
　　尺寸可怖的阴茎还在不停地捣弄，Daniel被Eduardo的挣扎整得几乎发狂，心里的兽欲叫嚣着要释放，理性就绷成一条岌岌可危的细线，Eduardo还要在这时挑战他的底线。Daniel知道自己的小家伙很疼，但他也疼，哪个方面都是。  
  
　　狼的东西和人的到底不一样，Eduardo疼到都在揪Daniel的毛了。在一个硬挺下不注意手里就又握满了一把。  
  
　　长着骨头的阴茎粗长得似乎够到了Eduardo的内脏，Eduardo被顶得一次次地干呕。Daniel把东西都塞了进去，于是Eduardo能看到在肚皮上属于对方的部分时隐时现，隆起一块又迅速消下去。那头狼是如此地急切。  
  
　　Eduardo适应了很久，Daniel也欺负了他足够久。粗大阴茎的抽插把Eduardo的肉穴弄得红肿不堪，湿泞的体液都堆积到了入口，弄脏了Eduardo的腿根。硬扎的毛发磨在边缘又痒又疼，Eduardo抽抽鼻子，忍了忍泪，把手伸到下面去摸，结果弄得一手淫水。  
  
　　体腔好像被操开了，疼痛不再是难以忍受，Eduardo只有在Daniel顶进那个神秘的地方时才又哼哼唧唧地要哭。  
  
　　混蛋，Eduardo想，发红的鹿眼没什么威慑力地瞪着那头可恶的野兽，平时娇嫩得一直都被轻柔对待的那里此时正成为了Daniel新的征伐地，茎头争相操弄着里面的软肉，Eduardo不情不愿地喷了甜水，急促地要平复呼吸。  
  
　　Daniel在Eduardo身上发泄着过剩的欲望，他一下下凶狠地在Eduardo狭窄的甬道抽送，烫得好像着了火。小家伙难以想象地顺从到可口，就算他现在要把眼前纤长的脖子咬断可能他的奶糖也会乖乖地摆好姿势。  
  
　　他想要更加过分，领地意识把控了他的内心，他必须射到Eduardo的肚子里，即使撑破他家宝贝的小花苞也无所谓。  
  
　　Eduardo已经完全感觉不到疼了，过度的快感难以承受，但他只是皱着眉顺从地让Daniel捣干，自己颤抖着缩到Daniel浓密的毛发底下。  
  
　　出的汗都没了什么温度，Eduardo觉得有点冷。  
  
　　他能感应到Daniel的变化，他知道一切就要结束，这次混乱的交合。  
  
　　“混蛋Daniel……”Eduardo嘟囔着一边挨操一边咒骂，下体被搞得一片狼藉。  
  
　　早就湿漉漉的内壁缩紧着抽搐，含着硕大阴茎的入口翕合不止，Eduardo有些绝望地哼哼了几下，趁着又有了力气，就学着之前Daniel做的套弄自己，半挺的性器也不停地吐着液体，然后勉强地被玩出了精。  
  
　　他放松了不少。Eduardo祈祷着Daniel快点结束可以让他睡觉，于是又重新把腿分得更开，将对方的脑袋抵在自己的额头，一下下舔舐Daniel鼻梁中间的毛发，一声又一声地喊着Daniel的名字。  
  
　　坚硬的器官还在进攻和索取，Eduardo噎住一样哼了哼，脸蛋和脖子都染上一片潮红。壮硕的阴茎在滑腻的肉洞里横冲直撞，狠狠地捅进又粗鲁地拔出，Eduardo的柔软包裹着它像瓶口容纳木塞，诱人的汁液一次次被撞得流出，Daniel的性器张开了结骨。  
  
　　要到了。Eduardo难受得想哭，又觉得下面在违背他心愿地绞紧，痉挛着收缩，有一下没一下地吞吃着Daniel的东西，心底像是爬满了无数的蚂蚁。  
  
　　高于内里温度的精液灌进了腔道之中，Eduardo捂着肚子矛盾地高潮。彻底被填满的快感似乎席卷了全身，Eduardo张开嘴呼吸。如果不这么做他一定会被憋死。  
  
　　快乐是相通的，Daniel看看身下的小崽子，再用脑袋拱了拱他的头顶，然后被一口咬住了毛。  
  
　　Daniel用了太久，Eduardo一直在等他退出去，但根部的骨头始终堵在那里。他撒了会儿娇，比如摇晃他的小屁股，换来了更重的顶蹭。多次射精让他的肚子胀得疼，锁结正好卡在内腔口，Eduardo眼睛里含着泪拿尖牙咬他，却只咬了一嘴的毛。  
  
　　“好疼，Dan，好疼。”Eduardo埋怨着身上的大狼。棕眼睛里含了一汪泪水，头发乱糟糟的显得脸更小，Daniel更像是在欺负小孩子。  
  
　　所以他低头舔起了Eduardo的脸蛋。哭鼻子的小家伙最不讲道理了，Daniel哭笑不得地任由两只手拉扯自己的耳朵。  
  
　　——可是是你自己送上门的呀。  
  
　　Daniel最后一次射入精液到Eduardo的肚子，完成后阶段的射精，闭塞终于消退。  
  
　　抽出的瞬间，精液和其他失禁般地涌出Eduardo的后穴。小狼崽有些被吓坏，呜咽着无助地摸摸那个被弄肿的小口，触到温热的黏浊液体。  
  
　　“Danny……”  
  
　　他的依靠就在旁边，于是Eduardo拥抱了Daniel。似乎是不计前嫌，又像这是忘了刚刚才狠狠欺负过他的野兽。  
  
　　不知道过了多久，可能只有一小段时间，他不清楚，因为Eduardo没忍住睡了过去。  
  
　　绵长的黑暗迎接了他，把他拥在了怀里。

 

TBC

 

03  
  
　　生血的威力不可小觑，但经过Eduardo的努力，这个夜晚对Daniel来说已经不再那么难熬。  
  
　　被折腾过头的Eduardo趴在他肚子上睡得很沉，时不时地还嚼着他的毛发用来磨牙。小家伙把自己蜷缩成小小的一团，没过一会儿还用脑袋拱拱他，完全是个小孩子睡觉的样子。  
  
　　Daniel需要处理的有狼崽子肚皮里他射到深处的东西，从贴合处的体温Daniel察觉得到，它们在让Eduardo发烧。  
  
　　但他的宝贝睡得太香了，Daniel有些不忍心。冬夜里即使是身处树洞也是冷得吓人，Daniel尽可能把Eduardo牢牢地圈到自己的保护底下，和还在燃烧的火堆一起为小家伙提供一点温度，让对方不要把自己冻坏。  
  
　　又过了几个钟头，Eduardo进入深度睡眠，连动都不会动了，Daniel化身成了原本人类的样子。  
  
　　不得不承认，他是更愿意这样的，虽然多数同类的想法会跟他相反。  
  
　　他喜欢用双手感知世界，而用不是坚硬的爪子。比起厮杀，Daniel更中意和平。所以他会到人类的城市里生活，只有在别人主动冒犯时出击。  
  
　　Eduardo是他唯一的补偿，虽然在得到这只小狼崽上面Daniel有作弊嫌疑，可是谁又会跟他计较呢。  
  
　　小心地把对方的上半身揽进怀里，Eduardo绵长的呼吸就贴在Daniel的侧颈。小家伙在被分开腿的时候很老实，乖乖地让Daniel用手指伸到入口里清理滑下来的浊液。可更深的地方就没办法了，三根指头是Eduardo承受的极限，再超过的话就要被弄醒了，Daniel有点无奈，只能从一边的地上捡过了之前被他的奶糖脱下的斗篷，盖住白得发光的Eduardo的身体，勉强增加一点保暖，Daniel也闭上了眼睛等着天亮的到来。  
  
　　  
  
　　第二天清早阳光穿过树洞外围的枝条和杂草，留下一地斑驳的光影落在Daniel和Eduardo的脚边。  
  
　　地上的柴火堆早就熄灭，麋鹿的尸体也冻得硬邦邦的，混在泥土里的血液凝起了一层冰碴子。这样的天气，足以冰冻一切，连森林里食腐的兽类那么灵敏的鼻子也闻不到空气中有它们目标的气味。  
  
　　Daniel早就醒了。或者说，他根本就没睡，只是陪他的宝贝眯了会儿眼睛，但整个夜晚他的感官和认知都清晰无比。  
  
　　他老早就注意到了Eduardo光秃秃的脚丫子，被冻得每根趾头都可怜兮兮地蜷起，足跟也是红红的。  
  
　　并不是没想过给小家伙暖暖脚，至少套上鞋袜，可后半夜里的狼崽子力气大的不得了，就像那种没有尾巴的熊一样缩在自己怀里，双手分别扒着Daniel的肩膀和手臂，整颗小脑袋都埋进他的胸膛，Daniel低头只能看见他家奶糖乱糟糟的头发和又密又翘的睫毛。每当Daniel试图动作都会被牢牢地抓紧，Eduardo则会像只没断奶的小动物，皱眉哼哼着不让Daniel走。  
  
　　真成养奶崽子了。Daniel一下就想到了二十几年前他把这只毛茸茸软乎乎的家伙从另一只头狼的领地慢慢叼回自己的家里的场景。  
  
　　那时候的Eduardo也是黏他黏得要死，跟在他脚后跟后面到处捣乱，一到睡觉就往他怀里钻。  
  
　　不一样的是当年的Eduardo是只覆盖着绒毛的小狼，而如今趴在他身上的是个上面盖着层兽皮制的布料，底下浑身光溜溜的少年。  
  
　　Daniel觉得要是再不起来Eduardo肯定又得冻病了。他用还能活动的那只手摸了摸小家伙的脑袋，已经没再发烧，体温却变得有些偏低，但是也还算正常。  
  
　　Eduardo发出了一点声音，因为脸上的触感，咕哝了一串没有意义的语调。Daniel轻笑着把大拇指塞进对方微张着的嘴巴里，满意地感受到来自狼崽子餍足的吮吸。  
  
　　然后他用了点力道，从地上撑起了身，连带着托起Eduardo的重量。Daniel在给Eduardo穿好衣服的时间里Eduardo都没真正地清醒过，最多只是迷糊地喊了声Daniel的名字，穿完之后就又倒在Daniel的腿上，再一次睡得又香又甜。  
  
　　Daniel觉得自家宝贝可爱到简直想上手捏脸，可这样说不定会真把他弄醒。这里没有水，Daniel没法给Eduardo处理干净身体里和大腿根的狼藉，穿的也都是前一天皱巴巴的衣服，Eduardo最讨厌脏兮兮粘乎乎了，说不定会发脾气咬人。  
  
　　终于，当Daniel停止东看西看，意识到是时候给自己和小家伙填饱肚子，时间都快到了正午。Daniel不饿，昨天Eduardo喂给他的生血还在胃里持续燃烧着为他补给能量，谢天谢地这鹿血的后效不大，不然他又得控制不住兽化。  
  
　　Daniel都不知道该哭还是该笑。Eduardo自作主张地在月圆之夜喂他那么多血，显然对这些东西都没有概念。可归根结底责任还是得落到Daniel自己头上，他把小家伙养的太好，完全养成了个人类的贵族小少爷，以至于本性在Eduardo身上都不太明显。  
  
　　一时之间Daniel也搞不清楚这究竟是对还是不对，不过到头来吃苦头的也只有他的小崽子，昨晚发生的就像是变相的惩罚，不同的是Eduardo从来没有哪次有这么乖巧过。  
  
　　他是不需要食物，但Eduardo可正饿得发慌。Daniel感觉到被小家伙含在嘴里嘬的手指指腹传来一阵刺痛，Eduardo用上了牙齿。  
  
　　环视一圈能拿来喂狼崽子的似乎只有那头小麋鹿。Daniel从没看见过Eduardo捉猎物的样子，他也什么都没教过，但他的宝贝看起来并没有让他失望。  
  
　　只可惜没亲眼看到。Daniel想象了一下雪白的毛团子去捕食一头鹿的场景，差点忍不住笑出来。  
  
　　拇指越来越疼，Daniel不得不把Eduardo叫醒，否则这根指头就要保不住了。倒不是说Daniel舍不得，只不过要等它再长回来不仅费时还麻烦。  
  
　　钳住Eduardo的小下巴，Daniel从小家伙被迫张开的嘴里抽出自己的手指。几乎是立刻Eduardo就不高兴了，整张脸迅速地皱到一起，像只刚出生的可怜崽子，还不会睁眼睛，只能呜咽着蹭Daniel的裤子。  
  
　　“小狗，该起来了。”Daniel眉毛上扬，眼角都是笑意，Eduardo的依赖让他很满意。  
  
　　大概也是睡够了，Eduardo没一会儿就被叫醒过来。他的头枕在Daniel的大腿，对方正低着头看他，那双眼睛里是Eduardo熟悉的深蓝。  
  
　　彻底醒来之前Eduardo还有点懵，Daniel看着他的琥珀般的眼珠子眨巴眨巴了好几下，愣愣地盯着自己，两片嘴唇红红亮亮的像晶冻，便不客气地凑上去又亲又咬起来。  
  
　　“唔……！”Eduardo回过神来，他正被吻得七荤八素，Daniel的舌头扫过他的牙齿，探到口腔里纠缠起了自己的。Daniel把他堵得一句话都说不出来。  
  
　　直到Eduardo被亲得眼泪在眼眶里打转，Daniel才放过他。红扑扑的脸蛋和亮晶晶的嘴巴，小家伙好看到足以让人胃口大开。  
  
　　“Dan——”Eduardo一脸委屈，刚刚差点被亲断气，但连控诉一般的叫声都软糯得像棉花和羽毛。  
  
　　Daniel装模作样地摆出一副正经脸，挑了挑眉，把之前被啃得流血的指头举到Eduardo眼前。  
  
　　“这是还给你的，小狗，我可还没把你的牙齿咬下来。”  
  
　　Eduardo快哭了，不说话只是默默闭紧双唇，气鼓鼓地瞪着倚老卖老的年长狼人。  
  
　　口头上欺负够了他的狼崽子，Daniel总算好心地想起自己是为什么要把Eduardo喊醒。  
  
　　“你饿不饿？”  
  
　　说着Daniel就从地上站起来，速度太快导致在惯性之下Eduardo后脑勺着地，发出嘭的一声。  
  
　　这一下摔得很结实，Eduardo觉得自己的脑浆都要从眼睛里被撞出来了似的。作俑者则毫无歉意地蹲下来揉了揉他的脑袋，确认他还好好的就转身走向先前那头被他咬死的猎物。  
  
　　“Dudu要吃生肉吗？”  
  
　　没费多少劲就从麋鹿的后腿分出一块沾着一点血的红肉，Daniel转过头歪着脖子用眼神示意Eduardo，脸上又是以往那种漫不经心的表情。  
  
　　Eduardo慢慢坐起来靠在身后盘结交错的根枝上，原始的本性和对食物的渴望让他忍不住舔了舔唇，唾液迅速地在嘴里分泌。可他又从没吃过没有煮熟的东西，Daniel的提议更像是个挑衅，而Eduardo意料之内地变得期待和兴奋，还有对未知的好奇。  
  
　　Daniel手上都是鲜红的血，他走到Eduardo的旁边，饶有兴味地观察了下小家伙的反应，然后把那块还没有完全冻硬的肉凑到Eduardo的嘴边，有些突然的举动惹得Eduardo皱着眉往后缩了一点。  
  
　　“没关系，吃吧，宝贝。”  
  
　　Daniel低沉的嗓音诱惑Eduardo伸出舌尖舔了舔它，小狼崽试着露出尖牙从表面撕下一小块鹿肉，筋膜很轻易地就被咬碎，Eduardo边嚼边望着Daniel眨眨眼，一副乖乖地接受喂食的样子对Daniel很是受用。  
  
　　冷冰冰的生肉并没有Eduardo想象的难吃，反而在饿到极点的状态下散发着极其诱人的血腥味，Daniel就把它举在手心里，等着此刻化身松鼠的小家伙一口一口地把肉给消灭掉，过程中Eduardo都没停止过用水汪汪的大眼睛盯着他。即使不止嘴唇，连脸蛋上都沾到了血迹，他的宝贝也是一副人畜无害的天真模样，像只善良且无辜的小鹿，有那么一瞬间Daniel的心底升起了一阵诡异的错觉，眼下的场景就是他在诱使Eduardo同类相食。  
  
　　“好吃么？”  
  
　　Eduardo艰难地点了点头。  
  
　　在吞最后一口时Eduardo有点被噎到，Daniel用刚才给对方当了餐盘的手轻轻地在Eduardo的后背拍着，看着他的狼崽子被哽得脖子和脸都红了一大片，Daniel不仅嘴角，连眼角都透着无尽的笑意。  
  
　　这时候的他觉得内心泛起的那股愉悦更加类似于一个父亲该有的，第一次把Eduardo当作狼人来养，见证了属于一只崽子吃下由他一个人捕捉来的猎物，Daniel感到了得意和骄傲。  
  
　　小家伙应该没吃饱，在他怀里蹭了蹭又把脑袋抬起来，靠在Daniel的肩膀斜向上眼巴巴地望着他，小舌头也在嘴唇上舔来舔去。  
  
　　这是在撒娇了，Daniel一眼就识破这个小崽子的心思。  
  
　　“还要？”Daniel拨开Eduardo落在额头松松软软的头发，不小心碰到眼睛引起Eduardo长长的睫毛轻颤，划过Daniel手背的是小刷子一般的触感。  
  
　　“饿。”Eduardo只回答了一个字，他的狼牙还没收起来，等待着撕咬更多的食物。  
  
　　他看着Daniel仿佛自己是只需要更多投喂的宠物，而作为主人的Daniel自然不会拒绝这么可爱的小狗。Eduardo觉得自己爱上了这个味道，比以前Daniel喂他吃过的任何东西都要美味。  
  
　　终于把那只可怜的小麋鹿拆分得差不多了之后，Eduardo胃部以外的其他器官的知觉渐渐被找了回来。  
  
　　这下该Daniel伤脑筋了，因为Eduardo开始疼痛。  
  
　　最先只是一点酸胀，Eduardo知道昨天Daniel弄进去了多少，Daniel结束的时候他都是有意识的。可慢慢地发展成了灼烧感，像是一团火焰在炙烤他的内脏，Eduardo几乎要站不稳。  
  
　　眼见着刚才还好好的小崽子瞬间变得虚弱又羞赧，Daniel头疼到了极点。  
  
　　趁着外面还有太阳，雪也停了，他觉得到了可以回家的时候。  
  
　　“要抱还是背，小奶糖？”  
  
　　Daniel不顾Eduardo的挣扎，在对方的唇角落下了一个大大的一亲吻，再戳了戳正跟他闹别扭的宝贝的脸蛋。  
  
　　“还是要自己走？”年长的狼人故意绕到Eduardo的面前，双手环抱在胸前好整以暇地准备看他家狼崽子的笑话，语气轻佻得好像忘了自己正是那个罪魁祸首。  
  
　　肉眼可见Eduardo小小的脸上鼓起两个腮帮子，明显被气得想咬那个得意的混蛋一口。他使劲站了起来，然后以同等的力道和速度摔进Daniel张开的臂弯里。  
  
　　主动投怀送抱让Daniel发出了低沉的笑声，Eduardo此刻离他的心脏很近，有力的跳动传进紧贴的那只耳朵里，Eduardo这才突然意识到Daniel鲜活的生命，而仅仅在一天之前他还陷于危险，Eduardo对他的情况一无所知。  
  
　　沉默下来的小家伙让Daniel收敛了笑容，他疑惑地低头，想拉开Eduardo环着他的腰的手看看对方的脸，却得到更紧的拥抱，和埋地更低的脑袋。  
  
　　Daniel了然地吻了一下狼崽子茂密的发顶，然后趁机把对方抱了起来。  
  
  
  
　　走出他们栖身了一夜的树洞，外面的阳光强烈到有些刺眼。Eduardo自觉地把手臂缠绕到Daniel的脖子上，牢固地霸占Daniel的怀抱。  
  
　　“Dudu，你勒得太紧了，松开些。”Daniel感觉呼吸都变得吃力。  
  
　　“那你把我摔下来怎么办？”Eduardo不情愿地放松了一点，同时手指在背后抓紧了Daniel的衣领。  
  
　　“这没有任何帮助，小家伙，我喘不过气。”  
  
　　Daniel无奈地停下脚步，垂下头盯着Eduardo的小鹿眼睛，犯事的那人一脸的茫然。他叹了口气，“抱了你二十多年，什么时候摔到过你？”  
  
　　“可你受伤了。”Eduardo固执极了。  
  
　　“你要是再不松手，就不止受伤这么简单了。”Daniel用托在Eduardo身下的一只手掐了掐对方的小屁股，总算让这个酷刑停止了下来。  
  
　　他们又在路上乱七八糟地聊了很多，Eduardo不舒服，Daniel要让他转移注意，所以他第一次告诉了他他原本的姓氏。  
  
　　“萨维林？”小家伙不再皱着脸忍疼，反而表现出了一点兴趣。  
  
　　“是。”Daniel记得很清楚，关于Eduardo父亲，那头威风凛凛的头狼。他输在了年纪上，壮年时期早已不再，Daniel很轻松地就把他家小儿子抢到了手。  
  
　　“可我还是不懂为什么要拿我抵一块领地，而你居然还同意……啊！”一小块积雪从树叶上掉下，砸到了Eduardo的鼻子。Eduardo的问句被打断，他赶紧把雪从鼻尖擦了掉。  
  
　　“因为小狼崽子好吃啊，”Daniel张口就来，说谎时眼睛都不带眨，“一块地不值钱的。我那个时候经常又吃不饱。”历史总是由胜利者改写，他也刚好暂时没打算让Eduardo知道他才是主动挑战和抢人的那个。  
  
　　Eduardo被骗得一愣一愣的，嘴巴都合不上了，半天也说不出一句话。  
  
　　显然是相信了。小家伙有点郁闷，好一会儿才嗫嚅着问到，“那你干嘛又不吃了。”  
  
　　Daniel憋笑很辛苦，但还是得继续编，“你叫得奶声奶气的，太可怜，我心软了，想养大再吃一样的。”  
  
　　“……哦。”Eduardo不想跟他说话了，原来一直养着自己是为了吃掉。  
  
　　“所以你要长胖一点，”Daniel作势颠了颠怀里轻飘飘的跟没重量似的的人，“才够我吃得饱。”  
  
　　Eduardo狠狠地瞪了他一眼，连脸颊都染上一层粉色。  
  
　　——做梦。Eduardo在心里说。  
  
  
  
TBC

 

04  
  
　　即使Eduardo只是个小他一百岁的狼崽子，但在人类形态下最近小家伙的身高蹿得很快，相信过不久个头就该超过Daniel了。  
  
　　Daniel在考虑以后Eduardo的携带问题，因为要在世俗世界生活下去，一开始编纂的父子关系已经很明显不再与现实符合。  
  
　　不会有这么不相像的父亲和儿子的。Eduardo的体貌沿袭了他原本家族的特征，他身上没有流Daniel的血。棕色的眼睛和头发，没有一样是从Daniel那里继承来的。  
  
　　贵族中间广传着的关于“阿特拉斯子爵的小男宠”的这种流言，Daniel当然听过不下十次。他还记得上回那个脑满肠肥的财政长官别有用意地称赞他把儿子养得越来越漂亮，同时提及了自己新收的“继子”，还给了Daniel一些龌龊的交换暗示。尽管当时的他只是公式化地笑着装听不懂，但心里早就恨不得能直接咬断这个老混蛋的脖子。  
  
　　狼人的一生只有一个伴侣，Daniel确定自己无法跟普通的人一样，可以动心和陷入爱情无数次。  
  
　　暂时还想不到要怎么办，如果Eduardo怀孕了的话反而会更麻烦，Daniel有点烦躁地搓着身上的污垢，被他的小崽子捉住了手。  
  
　　他们在天亮前赶了回家，被Daniel抱进浴池里时Eduardo整个人都是迷糊的，热汽熏得他又睡过去了会儿，Daniel准备先给自己简单地搞定清洁之后再来处理他的小家伙。  
  
　　Eduardo一直在疼，这么短的时间里甚至做了好几个噩梦，被惊醒过来就直接抓紧了Daniel的手。  
  
　　“弄出来，Danny……”Eduardo在雾汽腾腾的浴池中攀上了Daniel的脖子，软趴趴的整个贴上对方赤裸的身体，两条腿自动叉开，屈膝跪在了Daniel的两侧。  
  
　　手掌从后面直接托起了Eduardo挺翘的小屁股，Daniel一口咬住主动送到嘴边的小崽子的乳尖，玩到硬得像颗小石子了都不肯停。  
  
　　“快点。”  
  
　　Eduardo在催了，里面又撑又胀，不属于自己的东西怎么也出不来。Daniel终于慢吞吞地揉起了臀缝中间他家宝贝的入口，在热水的环绕下那里放松得很快，Daniel没费什么劲就把中指推了进去。  
  
　　生殖腔里的精液被Daniel强劲的抽插带出溶在了水里，Eduardo被手指头操得有点发懵，茫然地抱紧了Daniel的脖颈，要不是Daniel另一只手臂还牢牢地环在自己的腰身，他简直没办法不从对方身上滑下来。  
  
　　“你慢点呀……啊！”被戳到了内壁敏感的地方，Eduardo忍不住细细地尖叫了声。  
  
　　“不是让我快点吗？”  
  
　　Daniel更用力地搂紧他的奶糖滑溜溜的身板，自己也靠在了浴室墙壁，双腿分开着支撑起来。Eduardo就坐在Daniel的膝盖上，一只手抵着他的肩膀，另一只抓住他的头发。  
  
　　“可——不是这样快……算了。”Eduardo的脸皱了起来，小鹿一样灵动的眼睛里水汪汪一片，他被刺激得有了反应，前后一起，Daniel的手指还在甬道里作祟，性器却悄悄地抬起了头。Eduardo咬着唇松开了Daniel中长的头发，笨拙地开始自亵。  
  
　　小家伙闻起来带着奶香，Daniel凑上脑袋用唇舌去追逐Eduardo胸前的乳头，欺负得过分，连奶孔都被他的牙齿尖端戳个不停，仿佛真的要从里面吸出什么似的。  
  
　　这可算不上温柔，但Eduardo没有闹腾，而是逆来顺受地让Daniel吃着奶，虽然那两颗小红点都被弄得有些疼，Eduardo猜可能是破了皮，还没到流血的程度。  
  
　　现在想想，好像每次都是他把对方咬得出血，而自己总是完好无损，所以Eduardo还是乖乖地任由Daniel动作。  
  
　　如果Daniel能不把自己按在他胯间的滚烫巨物上的话。  
  
　　射进Eduardo子宫里的东西，Daniel的手指没长到能伸进去弄干净，而且考虑到自己和这只小崽子估计都不能接受不属于他们两个身体部分的工具，最好的办法就是用阴茎把它们都捅出来，可Eduardo挣扎着对这个很抗拒。  
  
　　“等等……”  
  
　　Daniel没有等，但是他也没有让Eduardo疼痛，这点可以保证，从他的小爱人脸上的潮红和带着的些许艳丽判断，Daniel确定对方喜欢。  
  
　　氤氲的水雾因为浴池里两个人的动作升腾得更加欢快，就跟有感应一般，知道他们正处在怎样的意乱情迷中。Eduardo的脚趾蹬到了大理石质的池壁，皱着眉发出了唔地一声低吟，然后被Daniel一把握住了脚尖，有一下没一下地揉着。  
  
　　又酥又痒的感觉从肢体末端传来，Eduardo集中在私处的注意力被转移，他把自己的拇指伸到嘴里含着吮吸，恍惚间察觉到Daniel滚烫的性器在他体内进出得更顺利了一些。  
  
　　熟悉的快感被Daniel在他的身体里点燃，Eduardo控制不住地开始发抖，从耻骨到腿根，没被碰过的阴茎也射在了水里，一层又一层的颤栗自尾椎上升到头皮，连灵魂都被好好地熨烫了一遍。  
  
　　射完精后Eduardo到处都敏感的不得了，Daniel只是又舔了一下左边那颗失去宠爱而受到冷落的奶尖，小家伙下面的腔道就夹得他寸步难行，稍微用点力Eduardo的哭腔就出来了，软糯地呻吟着和刚出生的小奶狗一样，Daniel的心脏仿佛泡在了一汪蜜池里，却又克制不住兽性地操干他家宝贝柔软滑腻的甬道和宫口，丰沛的汁水混合着昨天射进去的精液被捣出来，白色的乳浊液一圈一圈地随着波动的池水溶解到消失不见，Eduardo让他顶得晕晕乎乎，没一会儿就又高潮了，缩着肩膀把整个上半身都嵌进Daniel的臂弯，呼吸和心跳都急促得几近停滞。  
  
　　没敢再射新的给怀里的小家伙，Daniel把阴茎从Eduardo体内拔了出来，明显听到狼崽子无意识的叹息后又没能忍住，重新捅进去狠狠地插了好几次，直到Eduardo又升起快慰试图挽留时，抽出来射在了被操得松软的穴口。  
  
　　等到一切都结束，浴池里的水已经低到了体温以下。Daniel把Eduardo从里面抱回了二楼的房间，湿淋淋地就和自己一起倒进了床铺里，盖着被子被烧得旺盛的壁炉烤的想睡觉，而香香软软的小家伙是最好的人形抱枕。  
  
　　  
  
　　睡着的Eduardo安安分分的，半张脸贴在他的前臂，五官精致得如同出自王城中最巧夺天工的雕塑工匠之手，以至于Daniel都在心里玩味地想着上帝是否太过偏心。  
  
　　可能是偏爱Eduardo，才给予他一切值得世上羡慕的东西。但可能性更大的是偏爱Daniel，让自己能得到这样美好得让人移不开眼睛的灵和体。  
  
　　因为在遇到Eduardo之前，Daniel以为自己会孤独终老，没有同类，只有人类的喧嚣。Daniel是个不折不扣的浪漫主义者，信奉热烈享受生活的信条，一个人也能过得不错。还没把Eduardo抢来的时候，Daniel最大的愿望是能够买通教堂的绘画家，好把自己的图像画到那些绚丽多彩的玻璃上去，而得到了小家伙之后，他只想要把那些想象换成能够企及的现实，可以足够两个人分享。  
  
　　经过了这么一次惊心动魄的探险游戏，Eduardo渐渐展现出了原本性格中不常见的那一面——他试图往Daniel的手腕上套缰绳，无形的那种。  
  
　　比如他会整夜梦魇，第二天就加倍缠着他名义上的父亲，各种意义上的，最频繁的就是询问Daniel的日程安排和行踪，粘人得像个新婚后的小妻子，不肯让丈夫在最大临界的距离外脱离自己。  
  
　　Daniel又是无奈又是想笑，Eduardo一下子就退化成了二十多年前跟在他脚跟后面小狼崽子，但对方崩得太紧有如惊弓之鸟一般的模样带给Daniel更多的则是心里那股说不出来的情绪。  
  
　　平日里冬季嗜睡的Eduardo在晚上老是做噩梦，尽管他把Daniel抱得那么紧，连自己都快喘不过气，也还是会在梦里胡言乱语，被叫醒后第一件事就是叫Daniel的名字，甚至都来不及先睁开眼睛。  
  
　　一次两次还可能会享受，Eduardo丝毫没有收敛对Daniel的依赖，甚至都在向幼体时期的依恋倾斜。Daniel有些心满意足，日上三竿了还和Eduardo躺在天鹅绒的被褥里，等要下床的时候却被从背后抱住腰杆，回头只能看到对方乱蓬蓬的棕发。  
  
　　但到底Daniel了解自己的小家伙——这当然不正常，Eduardo不懂掩饰，或者他本人都没发现，他的身体和神经都处于持续的紧绷，而这绝不是因为Daniel的缘故，虽然Eduardo如此坚定地认为。  
  
　　但从某种意义来讲，根本上，还是Daniel造成的这些，他得承受这份甜蜜的惩罚。像是被赤裸的Eduardo以光滑细嫩的身体勾引得重新钻进床铺，却只能动动手和嘴在对方白皙的皮肤上落下一个个宣示主权的痕迹，更深入的烙印Eduardo就不准Daniel打了。  
  
　　就这样的早晨被循环无数次过后，Daniel终于被折磨得苦不堪言。  
  
　　“你得让我射出来呀，小狗。”  
  
　　Daniel拨弄着手里自家宝贝刚发泄过已经软下来的性器，精液和别的透明液体都黏糊糊地沾在掌心和指缝，而他只是试图用自己硬起来的东西插一插小家伙的腿根，可能碰到了会阴，Eduardo就从喉咙里发出细小的咕哝声，一只手揉着眼睛想从情欲里彻底爬起来，另一只手抓住Daniel根部的球囊，屁股一直往后缩，不许他这样做。  
  
　　这根本就是无理取闹，Eduardo从没有在这件事上面这么任性过。  
  
　　好像是有那么一点理亏，又或者是良心发现，Eduardo犹犹豫豫地重新夹紧了两条白嫩嫩的腿，让Daniel粗硬得跟烧红的烙铁似的阴茎在腿间来回抽插，直到温热的白浊喷洒在了Eduardo的股缝，Daniel低沉地喘息调整气息，蓝色的眼睛里泛滥着几缕暗红，但很快随着平复下来的心跳和脉搏而冷却，依然是Eduardo熟悉的，锋利又不失温柔的脸。  
  
　　看着狼崽子盯着被子下面自己大腿上的精液发愣，傻乎乎的样子让Daniel想逗逗他。  
  
　　“要尝尝吗？”毫无羞愧地抛出这个问句，Daniel等待着看Eduardo会不会愠怒得憋红脸蛋。  
  
　　可让他没想到的是，对方完全没有把它当作调笑。Eduardo眨了眨眼，应该是在消化Daniel的意思，然后用指尖轻轻地在他还没彻底软下来的性器的头部点了点，在Daniel目光的注视下把手指头含进了嘴里，缩着腮帮子吮吸了起来，圆翘的鼻头一抽一抽地，表情天真地就像在舔糖。  
  
　　“苦的……”  
  
　　Eduardo还不知道他把自己的爱人推入了怎样的欲望幻想，只是有些失望地陈述由舌尖味蕾带给自己的感受。  
  
　　下一秒就被狠狠地抱住，从脖子到锁骨都让Daniel亲得刺痛，Eduardo反抗着挣扎了几下，却突然一只脚抽筋，急促的抽气声阻止了接下来他们进一步的胡闹，Daniel皱着眉捏了捏自家宝贝僵硬的小腿肚，换来另一只脚不轻不重的一踢。  
  
　　“你最近可真不乖，Eduardo。”Daniel半威胁地挠挠小家伙柔软的脚心，换来一阵咯咯的笑声。  
  
　　Daniel挑眉，“很有趣？”  
  
　　话音刚落就加重了手指在Eduardo脚底板的刮蹭，惹得对方开始讨饶。  
  
　　“对不起……别——”Eduardo眼泪都被刺激出来了，还要顾着抽筋的那只脚不动弹，“我是很生气，也许还有点幼稚……我错了，Dan。”  
  
　　“我总是会原谅你的，宝贝，你知道。”Daniel心里有数了，于是带着点得意，松开了Eduardo被他捏红的脚。  
  
　　原来这还是惩罚——孩子气的，不高明的，由Eduardo一手操控的，对Daniel实施的惩罚。作为年长成熟的家长，Daniel当然不能报复回来，最好的对策还是暂时放弃对他的小狼崽的一部分特权，让Eduardo张牙舞爪再几天，直到他消了气，收起尖牙和指甲。  
  
  
  
TBC

 

05  
  
　　由于跟其他普通的旧贵族比起来，他们家少了一层和王室沾亲带故的血缘关系，Daniel更容易得到一些额外的信任。他会在私底下帮这个国家的国王干点不怎么干净的活儿，比如上次鬼使神差地让Eduardo揽下来的，往宫廷里送妓女给这位正当壮年且好色的国王做情妇的勾当。  
  
　　一般Daniel的做法都是把这些东西跟他的小狼崽隔离开。深谙人类及其劣根性的Daniel在整个欧洲摸爬滚打了好几十年，性格也从一开始的孤僻阴冷被磨砺成了如今的圆滑世故。他依旧藐视所有规则，习惯掌控身边周围的一切，但也学会了怎么在人类社会里得到最大限度的通融。  
  
　　Eduardo是一个不大不小的意外，却又带给了Daniel无数的美好体验。把一个小雪团子养到现在这么大，Daniel心里无不充满得意，对方身上所展现的任何可见的不可见的，某种意义上讲都是出自Daniel之手。  
  
　　他很喜欢Eduardo灵魂里浸染上的纯粹又无辜的气质，如果能闻得到的话Daniel相信那会是一股奶香味。就算有些时候他的小家伙会因为这个看起来傻乎乎的，Daniel也是恨不得能做个玻璃罩子把对方圈住，好让其他外界或缤纷或黑暗的染料一点也溅不到Eduardo身上。  
  
　　直到他家宝贝用实际行动告诉Daniel，他们是同类，纯种狼人的嗜血性和捕猎天赋，Eduardo一样也不缺，因此根本就不需要Daniel的保护。  
  
　　认识事实很简单，接受起来却无比艰难。  
  
　　所以Daniel头疼又恼怒地看着突然从马车酒柜里冒出来的雪白奶糖，最后还是无可奈何地分出了自己的精力，帮Eduardo转化成人类形态。  
  
　　Eduardo还沉浸在眩晕里——躲在柜子里差点把自己憋死，变不回来人型又挣扎了太久。  
  
　　Daniel看到的就是他惨白着脸满头是汗的小Dudu，既狼狈又可怜，泪汪汪的鹿眼睛委屈巴巴地盯着自己，跟被Daniel欺负过头了似的。  
  
　　“想吐。”主动把脑袋凑到Daniel的怀里，Eduardo一边拿脸蛋磨蹭他的胸口。外套的羊毛缎面不比柔软的丝绸，没一会儿Eduardo白嫩嫩的小脸就出现了一小快红印。  
  
　　往常里要是Eduardo做了什么坏事，只要撒娇服软都会让Daniel消气，但这次有点不同。  
  
　　“你真的太不听话了，小狗。”  
  
　　Daniel勾起嘴角，眼里却没有笑意。他端起矮桌上的杯子一口灌尽里面的红葡萄酒，看向Eduardo的蓝色双眼中仿佛藏了一个闪着暗红的涡旋，像一只权威受到底下幼崽挑衅的凶猛头狼。  
  
　　“坏孩子要受到惩罚，Dudu，”小巧的下巴被Daniel捏在两根手指之间，用的力气不算小所以Eduardo感受到了牙齿根部的紧绷，“白天我是怎么跟你说的，嗯？”  
  
　　疼痛越来越不可忽视，Eduardo忍不住发出小兽一样细微的呜咽声，口水也因为下唇无法闭拢顺着Daniel的拇指滴落下来。  
  
　　可到最后认输的还是先发制人的那个。  
  
　　Daniel在察觉到再不松开小家伙的下巴就要被他捏脱臼了，才抿着唇放了手。  
  
　　就在这时他们的马车也停下了，目的地到达，车夫在外询问是不是要立刻下车，Daniel说再等等。  
  
　　外面的天已经黑了，可嘈杂声一直不绝于耳，Eduardo猜测他们是到了平民区，可能就堵在一家旅店的门口，里面挤满了来喝酒闲侃的市民。  
  
　　自知理亏的Eduardo低着头跪坐在Daniel的面前，缩着肩膀看起来小小的一只，像在等待家长鞭子随时落在自己身上。  
  
　　有气没法撒的子爵大人看着自己继承人的这幅模样沉默了很久，最终还是揉着太阳穴重重地叹了口气，摇了摇头，把小狼崽子抱到膝盖上，跟他说要安分地跟在自己身边，不准乱跑。  
  
　　Eduardo的眼睛蹭地就变得亮晶晶的，兴奋得止不住地点头，被Daniel一把拎住领子给揪到了马车底下。  
  
　　前面是一间普通的小酒馆，出入的都是些底层的民众，大多为男性，Daniel和Eduardo的穿着在这里足够引人注目。Eduardo看到很多双混浊的眼睛扫过Daniel和自己，其中的敌意和不屑让他感觉到冒犯。  
  
　　但Daniel扣在他腰间的手非常地紧，Eduardo皱着眉有点喘不过气，几乎是被拖着走进了这间不大的小店。  
  
　　然后他看到了有些低俗的一幕——无数浓妆艳抹的女人游走在客人之间，衣服的料子轻薄得几乎可以透视到每一寸皮肤。Daniel带他坐到了角落的一张桌子上，经过中间时Eduardo还看到一个客人把手伸到其中一个妓女的裙子底下大肆把玩。  
  
　　Eduardo更加不舒服了。  
  
　　“知道我来这里干什么吗？”Daniel玩味地揉着Eduardo的大腿，想学那些蛮横的客人来逗弄他的宝贝。Eduardo滴溜的圆眼睛睁得很大，因为震惊Daniel的动作，同时左顾右盼希望没什么人能注意到他们。  
  
　　好在每个客人都忙着解决自己的燃眉之急，没有心思管其他人的死活。Eduardo松了口气，抑制不住好奇地望向Daniel，“不知道。”  
  
　　Daniel挑挑眉，故作神秘地凑到Eduardo的耳朵边。  
  
　　“绑架。”  
  
　　  
  
　　这个酒馆之所以客人往来不绝，不仅是因为是一间小规模的廉价妓院，更重要的原因是他们都知道这里有一位接待过国王的妓女。  
  
　　不管是穷困潦倒的贫民，还是小有资产的商人，只要是男人都会渴望权力。如果能睡到国王睡过的女人，心理上扭曲的成就感会被很好的满足。  
  
　　Eduardo吃惊极了，不明白Daniel到底是什么意思。  
  
　　“国王没有儿子。”Daniel喝了一口桌子上摆着的劣等酒，语焉不详地解释了一句。  
  
　　“嗯……？”Eduardo觉得脑子更乱了。  
  
　　还没等到真相，Daniel突然搂着他站了起来，Eduardo愣愣地对上了眼前那位打扮艳丽的女人妩媚的视线。  
  
　　“这是我的儿子。”Daniel笑得很邪气，还没见过对方这一面的Eduardo不自在地咽了口口水。  
  
　　接下来Daniel说的话才让他感到头皮发麻。  
  
　　“可以一起吗？我会多付你一倍银币。”  
  
　　  
  
　　“算了吧，”等到了楼上的隔间里，那个妓女才忽然说到，这时候她的衣服已经被她自己剥到只剩一半了，“他太小了，才跟我弟弟差不多大。”  
  
　　Daniel就和Eduardo坐在房间正中的床上，她脱一件，Daniel就帮Eduardo脱一件，无视狼崽子憋得通红的脸和一副将哭未哭的可怜样子，连裤子都被解开，底下是一条白色的衬裤，小家伙的性器被Daniel有一下没一下地揉弄。  
  
　　“我们的小Dudu被嫌弃了，怎么办？”Daniel故意曲解妓女的话语，一把拉下了Eduardo的底裤，更加过分地开始抚慰手下还软绵绵的阴茎，换来了Eduardo的细声尖叫。  
  
　　“嘘——”Daniel的另一只手捂住了Eduardo的嘴，“你可不能这么叫，宝贝，我们是来玩国王的情妇的。”  
  
　　“够了。”  
  
　　Daniel抬起头，发现那位妓女重新穿好了衣裳，目光冷冷地盯着他。  
  
　　“塞西莉小姐？”  
  
　　她打断了Daniel，“我认识你们，阿特拉斯子爵。”  
  
　　Daniel收起了笑容，不过还是慢条斯理地为他的小家伙整理好了衣衫。Eduardo眼睛周围红了一圈，看上去很有可能要咬他一口，被Daniel笑着摸了摸头发。  
  
　　“上个月，是您的儿子把我送进的宫殿。”塞西莉勾起涂得鲜红的嘴唇，细长的手指在Eduardo的脸上划过，被Daniel一把打开。  
  
　　她自觉无趣地走了开，坐到了自己的妆台，两只脚翘在半空中踢来踢去。  
  
　　“你是来杀我的吗？”塞西莉倒出抽屉里所有的钱币，借着不太明亮的烛光，一个一个地数起来，“还是来抓我？”  
  
　　“如果你还怀着国王的私生子，那我会把你接到一个宽敞的府邸去静养。”Daniel从腰后拿了什么出来，Eduardo没有看清。  
  
　　下一秒Daniel就移动到了那个妓女的身边，锋利的刀尖闪着恐怖的冷光，Eduardo咬紧了下唇。  
  
　　“如果没有，那对不起。”  
  
　　塞西莉一下子笑了出来。她没有理抵在自己喉咙的刀刃，反而叫了Eduardo的名字。  
  
　　“喂，另一个……小阿特拉斯。”  
  
　　Eduardo茫然地眨眨眼。  
  
　　“记得我送给你的礼物吗，让你给最喜欢的人的，给出去了吗？”  
  
　　Eduardo瞪大了眼睛，总算想起为什么这位姑娘会这么眼熟。  
  
　　然后他懊恼地皱起了眉，“啊，我忘记了！”  
  
　　“你认识她吗，Dudu？”  
  
　　Daniel想了几秒，收起了那把刀，扔到了妆台上。  
  
　　  
  
　　最后Daniel没有杀死塞西莉小姐，反而用他们的马车把她秘密地送到了码头边，不远处可以看见有一条渡船。  
  
　　“Eduardo并不是您的儿子，对么？”离开前她这样问Daniel。  
  
　　Daniel拨开了被海风吹到眼睛边的头发，棱角分明的轮廓即使在昏暗的月光下显得格外尖锐。他没有正面地回答这个问题，而是反问到，“为什么这么说？”  
  
　　“我没有别的意思。只是，如果他是您的儿子的话，我会很乐意当您的儿媳妇的。”  
  
　　塞西莉冲马车窗户边的Eduardo挥挥手，隔得不算近所以她不担心会被对方听到。  
  
　　“对他来说你太年轻了，我亲爱的小姐，”Daniel没有理会这个不高明的挑衅，转头朝着相反方向走去，“请记住你以后在这个国家已经是个死人了，塞西莉。”  
  
　　“谢谢您，”她踏上了那条船，“再见了！”  
  
　　咸涩的海风把妓女的笑声吹散，Eduardo趴在Daniel的膝盖上打盹。  
  
　　“不会再见的。”  
  
　　Daniel听见Eduardo含含糊糊的呓语。  
  
　　  
  
　　“你听到了对吗？”  
  
　　Eduardo被Daniel压在身下细细密密地亲吻着，他张着嘴喘得很厉害，整个身体还没被怎么疼爱就软成了一滩水。  
  
　　“听到……什么？”他迷糊地咬住Daniel伸到自己嘴边的手指，舌头抵着指腹画圈圈。  
  
　　“你知道的，宝贝。”  
  
　　衬衣被Daniel扯得敞开，Eduardo白皙的胸膛在烛火下润泽得像一块新鲜的奶酪。Daniel毫不客气地一口含住点缀在上面的小草莓粒，一只手贴心地照顾着另一颗，不让它受到冷落。  
  
　　“我没有。”混沌中Eduardo依然坚持，嘴里的Daniel的手指按住了他的舌头，所以他说话有点不利索。  
  
　　小小的乳尖被Daniel的唇舌玩弄得硬挺，Eduardo的身体甜得要命，早就被调教地成熟的小狼崽直直地掉入Daniel为他编织的情欲牢笼，快感一阵阵吞噬他的意念。  
  
　　“嘶——”Eduardo敏感地颤抖起来，因为Daniel在用尖牙刺激奶孔，他感觉那里的感官被放大了很多倍，酥麻和痛痒都完完整整地被他体会到，自己所能给予的回应就是一起变得湿漉漉的前后两处。  
  
　　Daniel放过了几乎被弄破的小家伙的乳头，开始向下舔舐Eduardo凸出的肋骨，双手也顺着对方的两侧线条下划，直到摸到下身碍事的底裤，Daniel没费什么力气就撕开了那些软和的丝绸，下面是他家小崽子光滑得跟天鹅绒一样的细腻皮肤。  
  
　　卷曲的耻毛是可供亵玩的对象，Daniel细心梳理着那些深棕的毛发，不时用拇指按揉Eduardo的性器根部和双球，得到了一根心急挺立的小棍子。  
  
　　“要……Danny，要你。”不懂羞耻为何的狼崽子急迫地挺起腰胯。他低头看到Daniel微长的黑发就贴在自己的肚子上，亲吻一个个地落在小腹，他想被Daniel含住安慰。  
  
　　可Daniel没有让他如愿。Eduardo被抱起来，后背贴着Daniel的前胸坐好，两条腿大大地张开，屁股抵着对方胯间灼热的下体，顶端戳刺在Eduardo的尾椎，他无声地发出喟叹，仰起头靠在Daniel的颈窝蹭动，嘴唇不住地亲吻Daniel锐利的下颌线条。  
  
　　“Dudu今天看到女人了。”Daniel轻笑着低头在小家伙不断追逐的唇瓣上印下一个吻，双手却用力地抚摸着Eduardo大开的私处和腿根，同时满意地发现自家宝贝已经湿了臀尖。  
  
　　“嗯……啊！痒，Danny。”Eduardo软软糯糯的声线飘进耳朵里，Daniel按摩小崽子会阴的手指更加地有力，有时一不小心就会陷进后面流着口水嘴馋的穴里。小肉洞等来了入侵的敌人便紧紧地咬住，还试图吞得更深，最好能把它锁进自己的体内，哪儿也不许跑。  
  
　　狡猾如Daniel，自然不会那么好对付。Eduardo的小洞被另一根手指挤开，带着汁液的指头在里面搅了几下，Eduardo就败下阵来，尖叫着被弄出了好多水，浑身脱力地倒在Daniel的怀里。  
  
　　“知道要怎么干女人吗？”Daniel抱起Eduardo转了过来，正对着自己。他用了粗鄙的词语，但他的宝贝没有力气去介意。  
  
　　Eduardo迫不及待地将双臂攀在Daniel的脖子上，不停地舔着他的喉结，这让Daniel笑出了声，胸腔都发出震颤。  
  
　　“我的小狗狗，我的小奶糖。”Daniel托起Eduardo的臀瓣，对准中间刚吃饱过一次的肉穴，慢慢把粗壮的阴茎一寸寸地埋了进去，期间Eduardo啃着他的锁骨连连呻吟，显然是有点吃不消，甬道也紧得他发疼。  
  
　　“放松点，Eduardo Atlas，”Daniel拍了拍小家伙的屁股，前端正插在潮湿柔嫩的天堂，茎身却还有一截没有进去，他有点失去耐心，“来，乖乖的……嗯，对。”  
  
　　Eduardo坐到了底，低头懵懂地看看自己的肚子，又试着起身吐一点出来，但还没等舒服了就又被Daniel一下子按到胯上。  
  
　　“等——”Eduardo还没适应过来就惊恐地发现Daniel开始抽插了，只能像抱住浮木一样搂着Daniel，被他插得一下一下颠簸起来，快乐伴随着空虚一并啃噬着私处，Eduardo一边闷哼一边看着Daniel操自己操得大汗淋漓。  
  
　　Eduardo舔干净了Daniel鼻梁上的汗珠，Daniel似乎停下了片刻。  
  
　　过后便是更加凶狠和激烈的顶弄，Eduardo怕极了，一直在求Daniel慢点慢点，被深入骨髓的快慰侵蚀得意识不明，只记得Daniel插得很深，似乎要贯穿自己的肚皮。  
  
　　第二次结束Eduardo前后都高潮了。小家伙累得连根手指都抬不起来，任由Daniel拔出来用龟头戳下面的嘴，床单湿了一大片，Daniel还没射精。  
  
　　Eduardo无暇问及为什么他这次会体贴到不内射，就被Daniel喂了点水。  
  
　　“你是不是有什么东西忘了给我，”Daniel笑得很意味深长，“似乎是塞西莉小姐送你的？”  
  
　　  
  
　　妓女的玩意儿，还能是什么。  
  
　　Daniel默默在心里嗤笑了一声，然后打开了那个小小的金属瓶塞。  
  
　　里面的东西呈晶莹的凝胶状，比一般的液体粘稠得多，带着一阵若有若无的香味，Eduardo好奇地凑上鼻子过来嗅了嗅。  
  
　　半个小时的休息已经让他恢复得焕然一新，甚至光着脚跑上跑下去酒柜里替Daniel拿了一瓶酒回来。  
  
　　好像一点也不特别，狼崽子撇撇嘴，转过脸就去玩起了床头上Daniel新点的蜡烛。  
  
　　Daniel用指尖从瓶口里蘸取了点，用拇指和食指的指腹将它推开，再仔细地闻了会儿。  
  
　　果然，没过多久，Daniel便觉得脑子有点发热，连血液流动加速都变得明显。  
  
　　作为助兴的小把戏来说，Daniel手里的这瓶已经远远超过了一般效力，都快算得上霸道的水平。  
  
　　但不得不承认的是，Daniel不仅不鄙夷这件礼物，反而还因为它性致高涨。  
  
　　他可以做些什么的，不是吗。  
  
　　刚刚残留的欲望并没有得到纾解，Daniel感觉到心脏仿佛被一团火焰在炙烤。  
  
　　现在的Eduardo正躺在他旁边，侧着身把大部分的重量压在枕头上，迷人的腰臀曲线时隐时现，因为他的宝贝除了睡觉之外总是不知道安安分分地待着。Daniel从后面搂住Eduardo的腰，胸膛贴紧了对方的背，还把手掌贴上了小家伙平坦却软乎乎的小肚子。  
  
　　“嗯？”Eduardo疑惑地想回头，却被脖子上一个又一个的亲吻弄得躲闪不已。  
  
　　“不要，痒死了。”  
  
　　隔着一层才换上不久的睡衣，Daniel抠弄起了小狼崽的肚脐。Eduardo边扭边笑，只不过是把自己越来越深地嵌进Daniel的怀抱。  
  
　　坚硬的性器就顶在Eduardo的小屁股上，Daniel胀得有点难受，就有一下没一下地在那里磨蹭，惹得Eduardo不满地抗议。  
  
　　“别，嗯……Dan，刚才做过了。”  
  
　　Eduardo不想再来了，他觉得累。  
  
　　“可我还没舒服呢，小Dudu。”  
  
　　Daniel放在对方腹部的手此时早早地探入了睡衣宽松的裙摆，Eduardo底下光溜溜的，一下子被抓住了要害。还没等缓过神，Daniel就开始揉弄起了那根还软趴趴的小棍子，先前弄上去的体液早被Daniel收拾床单的时候擦干净了，但现在看起来，他还要收拾第二遍。  
  
　　他等不及要进到他家宝贝的身体里去，Daniel喜欢这样的亲密。他得好好地捅捅小家伙的宫腔，他的奶糖之前被这么弄出高潮的样子真是可怜又可爱。  
  
　　那些甜蜜的汁水，紧致的肉壁，夹得他舒服极了。  
  
　　还有塞西莉小姐的礼物，当然。  
  
　　Daniel重新掰开了Eduardo的腿。腿肚被咬了几口，Eduardo咯咯地笑起来。  
  
　　下一刻他就笑不出来了。Daniel把冰凉的膏体推入了Eduardo的甬道，被体温融化后的东西成了强效的催情药，Eduardo无措地抓住在自己下身舔吻的Daniel的头发，用求救的眼光看着这个男人。  
  
　　“要有礼貌，宝贝，”Daniel把Eduardo的腿缠到自己腰上的时候还不忘教育他的狼崽子，“该说什么？”Daniel的手指在Eduardo快速翕合的穴口处抠刮，引出对方一连串的尖叫。  
  
　　“请……请您——啊，Dan！”  
  
　　再次被插入的Eduardo抽搐着抓紧身下的床单，他哆嗦着绞紧Daniel紫黑色的巨大阴茎，产道又被操开了，淫水随着Daniel大开大合的动作飞溅得到处都是。  
  
　　然后Eduardo被撞了一下宫颈，小家伙奶声奶气地央求着Daniel别太重，会疼，可事实却是Eduardo又喷了一股甜蜜的液体，洒在反复入侵的茎头上。  
  
　　Daniel将这个视作欢迎，所以他刻意压低了腰，一边把Eduardo的腿掰得更开，干得更加凶悍，Eduardo浅浅的产道很快就受不了地痉挛了，终点连接的颈口也松软得一捅就开，子宫里的嫩肉被Daniel硕大而灼热的阴茎头部操得不停分泌东西出来，插着插着就高潮了，一股一股地喷水，抽缩夹紧Daniel的男性器官。  
  
　　Eduardo哭了，他也不知道为什么。Daniel把他弄得很快乐，浑身就跟飘在云层里一样，他只需要迎合着顺从本能反应就行，潮吹和射精，让自己的甬道成为Daniel向往和着迷的地方，连子宫都可以任由男人抽插。  
  
　　剧烈的快感下Eduardo有了短暂的晕眩，他只知道Daniel又抽了出去。  
  
　　“为什么？”Eduardo哽咽着抱住Daniel的背，委屈得像个孩子，“别离开我，别走……”  
  
　　他的心跳的很快，感受到了发尾Daniel呼吸的气息也是滚烫，连带着对方横亘在自己腰间的手臂皮肤，以及大腿上那根还没有得到释放的性器。  
  
　　Daniel粗喘着，听到Eduardo的话忍不住低沉地笑起来。  
  
　　“不会的，小Dudu。”Daniel并拢了Eduardo的两条腿，在腿根处慢慢地抽送起来。  
  
　　温热的精液洒在Eduardo的腿间，Daniel不住地亲吻他家崽子的脸蛋，从湿润的棕眼睛到红肿的嘴唇。  
  
　　“过一阵你就知道了，宝贝。”Daniel抱起Eduardo走到浴室，小家伙已经快睡着了。  
  
　　等不了多久了。  
  
　　Daniel轻轻地揉着Eduardo的肚子，笑得很温柔。  
  
  
  
FIN


End file.
